Chosen One Trilogy: Rising
by InfernaLux
Summary: As a new prophecy emerges, Ash sets off as the Chosen One to fulfill it. But during their travels, Ash seems to be haunted by dreams. What could these dreams mean? And how is it connected to the prophecy? Both good and evil will rise . . . PearlShipping
1. The Prophecy

**Rising Hero**

**Here is my new story, _Rising Hero_. This was a very fast update, in my opinion, seeing as I told you about this story yesterday, in the conclusion of _Missing_.  
Before you read, I want to tell you a couple of things. I got this idea when I remembered the events of the second Pokemon movie, _The Power of One_. Note that there was a prophecy mentioned. So I decided to write this story with that in mind. Think of this as a very distant sequel to Pokemon Movie 2. Read and tell me what you think.**

****

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Pokemon, no matter how much I want to. All the rights go to their respectful owners.

And hopefully you'll like the made-up prophecy I created. It was hard because I needed words that rhyme, and I also wanted my prophecy to be in a similar format as the original. So please bear with it.

Rated T to be safe.

**And now, on with the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Prophecy

First Shamouti Island prophecy: _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea.  
_

Everything was calm. A nice, serene place in the Orange Islands. Clear blue skies watched over the islands. A warm, light breeze blew from the west. Flowers blooming and blowing in sync with the zephyr; the calmness also shared with the Pokemon. But the stillness and the calmness was short-lived.

Thunder then boomed in the distance, and it appeared to be coming closer. Dark, gloomy clouds rolled in. Lightning crashed through skies of grey. And soon the sky was infested with dark storm clouds. The Pokemon looked up, sensing something was wrong. Worry was clearly evident in the eyes of the Pokemon.

"Murkrow!" several black crow-like Pokemon known as Murkrow cried. They seemed to be the only Pokemon not to be worried about the current situation. They soared through the cloud-infested sky gracefully with no clear destination in sight.

One particular Pokemon was especially worried. The said Pokemon was standing on top of a rocky cliff where the waves crashed mercilessly against the rigid earth. And standing before this Pokemon was a stone tablet. The tablet was blank and the Pokemon—just as the rest were—was looking up the darkened sky. Thes Pokemon had what appeared to be a (stone?) crown and a red-and-white ruff around his neck. Yes, this was indeed a Slowking. And yes, it was the same one that Ash had encountered during his travels through the Orange Islands.

Slowking blinked. He was one of the first to look at the now darkened sky. Although worry was clearly written in his eyes, he just sighed—like he was expecting this.

Along with the sudden weather change, came with things unexpected as well. Then something strange—strange for even _this_ world—had happened. The tablet that stood before the Water/Psychic Type shone a bright light. It was one of those "mystical" aspects of the Pokemon world.

Even this caught Slowking off guard. The blinding light penetrated the darkness and for a moment, it looked like the sun was out, and looked like it wasn't covered with gloominess that now watched the lands. It soon died down and the Orange Islands was again shrouded in the coldness and darkness it once was in.

Slowking cautiously took a step forward. Safe. He took a couple more steps so he could see the stone more clearly. For a long time, the stone had held a prophecy predicting the quarrel amongst the legendary bird trio—Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres—and how the Chosen One would play in all of this fighting. But that prophecy ended years ago. And while Slowking was reading the engraved text, he soon realized that this was different. A new prophecy had just been predicted. And judging from the text, and the awestruck look now residing on his face, this new prophecy would not have a happy ending:

_An ancient Evil thought to have been lost from minds, against all odds, shall once again rise. Though love, a powerful motivator, was a weapon they'd find, an unseen trickery in one's demise. The regions, this evil will destroy and raid, and a battle in a final clash. Three heroes will help to aid, and the world shall turn to ash. The Chosen One, only through unity will thee prevail. Divided , and they will fail._

Slowking's eyes widened in fear. "It has started..."

The world needed help. The world needed a Chosen One. The world needed _him_...

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!"

"Electabuzz, counter with Thunder!"

The battle was heating up. Ash and Paul were down to their last Pokemon—Pikachu and Electabuzz, respectively.

Both Pokemon had unleashed their moves, and the electricity that collided, went sky high. The flashes were almost blinding and the smoke was just as unbearable.

Each trainer was determined to win: teeth gritted, fists clenched, and that wild look in their eyes that screamed desperation. Both trainers had given their all. But one question remains: who will emerge victorious?

It was clear that both trainers were unwilling to give in; their Pokemon following their example. The two Electric Types were exhausted: uneven breathing, scratches covered their bodies. Despite Ash and Paul being complete opposites—and mutual feelings amongst their Pokemon—they had one similarity. Determination. That fire that burns in everyone, just burned even brighter for the two competitors.

Ash smiled. He had come to realize Paul. Not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. He had come to understand him. Although Paul's methods were tough—and somewhat scary—Ash noticed that Paul was going for the top—just as Ash was.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul commanded.

"Finish this off with an Iron Tail, Pikachu!" ordered Ash.

Once more, the two moves collided, resulting in an even bigger blast. The audience had to avert their eyes. But the problem was, they couldn't do anything else but stare.

Ash looked up to the massive audience that stood before them. He was aware of Pikachu's condition. But at that moment, it looked like Electabuzz was in Pikachu's state. And despite the massive crowd, he saw those beautiful, dazzling, sapphire eyes—the only pair he wanted to see. Even with one quick glance, he understood. A silent encouragement. _You can do it Ash! Your Pokemon believe in you. Your family and friends believe in you. _I _believe in you!_

And that was enough to make his fire burn intensely. No amount of water could've doused the fire that burned within him now. It's time for one last go.

He put all his emotions into his words: "We can win this Pikachu! I know we can. Just look back to all our training. All the things we did to get here; we can't just throw that away!"

Pikachu nodded. There was something new now. Not only was his determination burning, something else had ignited. Confidence and strength coursed through his body.

"Time to finish this Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Paul looked at his Electabuzz, realizing the same thing. "It's your turn, Electabuzz! Show them your true power!"

"Thunder Punch!" Paul yelled. Electricity crackled within Electabuzz's fists. He charged.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu had gained some distance since the last attack. Then he started to run. While sprinting, thunder and lightning surrounded him—fast, but definitely powerful.

"NOW!" both yelled in unison.

"BUZZ!"

"PIKA!"

The collision resulted in another explosion—an explosion unseen in the enter time the Sinnoh League was held. More smoke rose and here were collective gasps throughout the stadium. And as the smoke rose, so did the tension. Each second they couldn't see anything, the crowd leaned a bit more, hoping to get the first glimpse of the result of the clash.

As the smoke was lifting, on could see two dark silhouettes of the two fighting Pokemon. Once the smoke was completely lifted, the two Pokemon were still stand. They were clearly not giving in.

'_Hang in there, Pikachu_,' Ash thought. '_Just a little more_.'

Electabuzz and Pikachu were locked in a stare down. They were looking at each other, hoping that the other had lost all of its strength.

Suddenly, Pikachu felt a sharp pain in its sides. Pikachu had taken a significant amount of damage during the course of the battle. He shut his eyes, wanting the pain to go away and to be able to continue.

Electabuzz looked no different. It, too, was exhausted. Electabuzz was standing, but very shakily. And although Electabuzz had it rough, it looked like Pikachu had it worse.

And just as it looked Pikachu was about to fall, Electabuzz beat him to it. Electabuzz fell flat first, but it smiled. It fought bravely and valiantly.

"Buzz..." Electabuzz lay on the ground, defeated.

The referee raised the flag on his left and said, "Pikachu has won the battle! Ash from Pallet Town is the victor! That means that Ash Ketchum has won the Sinnoh League!"

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers. Some were leaving, some were clapping loudly, some were chanting, "Ash! Ash! Ash!" But all were happy to have witnessed an incredible battle between two incredible rivals.

Ash looked up at the crowds once more. He scanned the entire arena, looking for those gorgeous blue eyes... But he couldn't find them.

That was, until someone tackle-hugged him. They were on the ground, face-to-face.

"You won Ash!" said the girl with the blue eyes. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Dawn," Ash said.

Their faces were very close—and Ash means very close. Both of them blushed, but neither had noticed, which was odd considering their proximity.

An awkward silence dominated the stadium. Everyone was staring at Ash and Dawn with a somewhat surprised expression on their faces.

Dawn was still blushing. She was really glad that Ash had won. She did have a sudden urge to kiss him—but for, you know, congratulatory pruposes. But something had held her back. Maybe it was all those people still at the stadium, staring at her and Ash. Or maybe it was the fact that Ash didn't, and never will, return her feelings. But what ever it was, she didn't.

"Uh, Dawn?" Ash said awkwardly. "Maybe you should get off of me now. Everyone's staring at us."

That idea did occur in her mind, but she didn't want this moment to end. But she knew she had to.

"Oh," Dawn said as she got off. "Right."

Dawn extended an arm for Ash to take. He happily took it.

Dawn hugged him once more—but not enough to knock them down again.

They didn't want the moment to end. But they both knew that it wasn't possible.

"Huh?" Ash saw Paul returning his Electabuzz. Ash reluctantly let of of his and Dawn's embrace and headed towards Paul. Dawn, curious as she was, followed him.

"Hey Paul," Ash said.

Paul just stared at him. Silence followed soon after. Then, in Ash's mind, Paul did the unthinkable. He smiled. And not one of his usual smirks, either. It was a genuine, heart-felled smile.

He finally said, "I understand you now, Ash. That was the greatest battle I ever had." He stared into Ash's brown eyes. "And I"m glad that it was with you."

Ash couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks Paul."

"You made me into a better trainer," Paul commented.

Then Ash got an idea. "You can travel with us, now that the league is almost over."

Paul was surprised by Ash's invitation. "Thanks, but no thanks. I still gotta figure some things out. And I'm heading to Snowpoint City to challenge Brandon."

with that, he walked away. He took a couple of steps, but was stopped by Ash's calling.

"I hope we can be friends!" Ash yelled.

Once again, Paul smiled. "And true rivals!"

Paul took one step, and then stopped. "Oh, and Dawn," he started. "I now know why you love that raven-haired trainer."

Dawn blushed and Paul smirked as he began his walking again. And Ash remained completely clueless.

He turned to Dawn, curious to who she could like. He did feel down, however.

Dawn doesn't like him? That had dashed his hopes. He was regretting his question, but he had ask it. "Who's this raven-haired trainer that Paul thinks you like?"

Dawn looked straight into his eyes—the eyes she couldn't resist staring at. She kept her blush, but was hoping Ash didn't notice.

Ash scratched the back of his raven-haired head, clueless—as always.

Dawn smiled and looked at the sunset. "Trust me, Ash. It's someone you know very well."

* * *

The Orange Islands was still covered with storm clouds. Not a single shred of light shone through. Although the clouds were looming in the sky, it appears that that's all they're doing. Not a single drop of rain fell. Still, that didn't make the Pokemon any less worried.

From within the depths of the oceans lies a powerful Pokemon unseen in along time. But despite it being in an underwater home, it still knows of a coming danger. It wasn't just sleeping. It was waiting, resting. After a long time under the surface, it was time to reveal itself once more. The world was in some sort of danger—a threat yet to be known to to the humans—and it decided to help.

It then opened its eyes and opened its wings. It flapped and started to ascend to the surface of the water. It let out a a noise—its cry.

When the Pokemon broke through, some of the other Pokemon were startled by the sudden events. And that included a worried Slowking, whose eyes were glued to the stone tablet.

'_If that Pokemon were to rise again, we must really be in danger_,' Slowking concluded.

* * *

**And there you have it: the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. **

********

Read and Review (Or in this case, just review. If you made it to this point, there is no point in the "reading" part, considering the fact that you had read up to here).

And please inform me of any mistakes that I may have made. Reviews help me to become a better writer!  
I know that the "world shall turn to ash" thing was in the first prophecy. To me, it looked like a good line, so I decided to use it.

And as for Paul... I know that he was OOC. I needed-and wanted-him to be nice, 'cuz he'll play an important later on in the story. You'll see.

Until next time...

Sincerely,

**~Lux **


	2. Unexpected

**Rising Hero  
**

******And I'm back! and when did post the first chapter of this story? Hopefully this wasn't too long a wait. I also want to note Behind Sapphire Eyes's review-thanks for that review, by the way ;) (I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything.) In the original version of this story, Paul had a small part. But now I'm thinking that Paul should have a bigger part. *Spoiler alert* In the original version, Brock was one of the three, but now I'm giving that role to Paul. Sorry about the spoiler.  
****  
And now on different note. Warning: Some of my chapters will be filler. But stories have that, right? And yes, this chapter is a filler chapter. I'd like to apologize for that, but even if it _is_ filler, it sets up my upcoming plot-which I won't spoil.**

Enough of my babbling; you probably want to read the chapter. I don't blame you; I want you read it, too.

And now, on with the chapter! 

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Unexpected

After his battle, Ash decided that he and his Pokemon needed to rest. He tiredly walked down the winding road to the Pokemon Center. As he walked by, many people complimented on his battling skills, and just to say 'hi'. Dawn was walking beside him, trying to make small talk with Ash. And Ash never noticed her nervousness.

Dawn was also thinking about her future. '_What am I going to do now? The league is over. And that means Ash will be leaving soon. I still want to travel with him. I'll ask him later._'

Ash looked at his friend worriedly. "Are you alright, Dawn?"

Ash's question startled Dawn. "Huh? Oh. No need to worry, right?"

"That's when I worry the most . . ."

The stars were out. They were twinkling in the sky, winking down to the world below. There were houses and stores on either side of the two friends, lighting up the road.

"Hey Ash," Dawn said.

"Yeah, Dawn?"

"Do you think you could help me train with my combinations for a bit?"

Ash yawned. He knew he was tired. She knew it, too. And Dawn was expecting him to say 'no'. But as they say, _Expect the unexpected_. And that's what Ash did—the unexpected.

"Yeah sure, Dawn," Ash said sleepily.

Dawn's face lit up. "Really? Are—are you sure, though? You seem sleepy. And that battle with Paul had really drained you."

Ash yawned once more. But despite that, he smiled. "I'm positive, Dawn. What are friends for, right?"

"Alright!" Dawn exclaimed. She noticed Ash's fatigue, so she added, "Even a few minutes is fine. I want you to have a good night's sleep." '_And to spend as much time with you._'

Ash nodded, a little relieved.

"Buneary, come on out!" 

* * *

The next day, as soon as he stepped through the doors of the Pokemon Center, he was crowded by anxious fans hoping for autographs. Most of them being girls screaming and were throwing themselves at him. But of course, with Ash being Ash, he hadn't one clue as to what the girls had wanted.

There were a fair amount of boys, too, who wanted tips and his autograph. At least even _he_ knew that much, seeing as there were notepads and pens in the hands of the eager fans.

". . . And there you go," Ash said as he signed his last autograph. "Wow, I didn't think I was that popular. And why were there so many girls?"

He shrugged it off as the last of the fans scampered off to tell their friends of their encounter with the winner of the league. He needed to get to the arena where they were going to announce the winner, and to start the closing ceremonies. And Ash was needed to be there. He was the winner after all.

He started forward. He only had a chance to take one step before another crowd surrounded him. This time, however, they were reporters and journalists. There were even a couple of cameramen. They were bombarding Ash with multiple questions at once, and it was overwhelming him.

And just when he thought the mob was going to suffocate him, the champion came to the rescue.

"That would be enough!" Cynthia yelled. "There will be plenty of time for questions in the arena."

The crowd didn't look too happy, but they obliged. And soon what was left was a disoriented Ash.

"Thanks Cynthia," Ash said. "You really saved me back there."

The champion smiled. "No worries, Ash. I remembered when I won the league. I went through the same thing. And I thought that you could use a break."

It was a sunny day. Not one cloud was in the sky. A warm breeze blew from the distance. Bird Pokemon happily sang as they soared. Everything was peaceful. Not one sense that anything was wrong.

Ash just noticed that Dawn wasn't anywhere in his sight. He assumed that she was outside the center. He asked, "Hey Cynthia, do you know where Dawn is?"

"She's at the arena," Cynthia replied. "And don't think I didn't see that, um . . . _scene_ you and Dawn had put on yesterday."

Cynthia smirked as Ash blushed. Then she innocently asked her next question: "You don't like her, do you?"

"W-what?" Ash stammered. "M-me like D-dawn? We're just friends!"

The champion simply smiled. Denial—one of the first signs. Almost always a sure sign. "Whatever you say Ash."

Silence. Ash's face was still red.

Cynthia broke the silence by saying, "We should be heading to the arena ourselves. You wouldn't want to be late for your achievement ceremony."

"Right!"

And with that they were off. It was little walk from the Pokemon Center to the main stadium. Ash took this as an opportunity to ask a few questions.

"Hey Cynthia, when did you become the champion?" Ash asked.

Cynthia pondered this question before giving her answer: "That seemed like long ago, although I could remember that rigorous battle like it was yesterday. My friends and family always said I would be great. They said I would become champion. And they were right." Cynthia looked up at the sky, then continued, "But I guess that that's all I'll ever be. During my travels, people had said I was destined to be the champion."

Cynthia smiled, recollecting her memories. Then she said, "People live because they have a purpose. I live my purpose as being champ. And like I said before, that's all I'll ever be. I have a feeling you'll be destined for something else—something even greater."

The answer was . . . longer than Ash had originally anticipated. And some things that Cynthia had mentioned were unexpected. It did, however, got Ash to think. '_Destined_?' Ash thought. '_Destined for what_?'

Ash then proceeded to ask Cynthia more questions—like which Pokemon she used against the former champion and which Pokemon she used now. All that she said was that if Ash were to enter in the Champion League, he'd find out.

By the time Ash asked his third question, he and Cynthia had reached the stadium. They walked in and entered a corridor. As they exited through the other side, the door opened up to a large field.

To Ash, it seemed bigger than before. It looked the same as yesterday, when Ash had battled Paul. But something was different. In the middle of the field stood a winner's podium. And standing next to it was Dawn.

Dawn was glad to see Ash. She was almost tempted to hug him again. However, she remembered of yesterday's events and decided she did _not_ want a repeat.

As Ash was walking to the middle, cheers and screams could be heard all around the stadium. If it could, the cheers were louder than yesterday's.

Ash was a little hesitant in stepping onto the podium. It was a lot to take in: large crowds cheering your name; everyone staring at you, hoping to watch something spectacular; you being the winner of a large tournament. What gave him the courage to continue was Dawn's smile . . . and the fact that she and Cynthia were dragging him to the center.

"And now," the champion began, "we will begin our closing ceremonies! And we will start with the achievement ceremony!"

The crowd exploded into more cheers. "Ash! Ash! Ash!" they were chanting. Ash himself was stunned. He had never had this much attention before. The roaring cheers grew louder by the minute.

Cynthia proceeded in giving the Winners' Trophy to Ash. The crowd died down a bit, but when Ash received his trophy, the cheers started up again. This time even louder—if that were possible.

Just then, the journalists from earlier walked in and started with the questions: "How does it feel to be the winner of the Sinnoh League?" "What are you going to do now?" "Are you going to enter the Champion League and try to become the new champion?" "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ash being shocked was an understatement. He was completely overwhelmed. Ash didn't know where that last question came from. Not to mention unexpected. Why would ash want to go out with someone he didn't even know? But that didn't stop Dawn from getting jealous. And Ash was completely oblivous to Dawn's reaction.

A photographer then stepped in. He stepped to the front of the group and raised his hand. It made everyone silent. He then began snapping away with his camera.

Ash, again, was shocked. He just wasn't used to all this publicity. He tried to talk—say that he didn't want his picture taken—but no words seemed to want to come out.

The photographer made a devilish grin. He was there when Ash had won the tournament against Paul. And he remembered what had happened _afterwards._

"Excuse me Mr. Ketchum," the photographer said. "How 'bout I take a picture next to your girlfriend?"

He knew as well as Ash that Dawn wasn't his girlfriend. He needed something to catch the readers' attention when reading the newspaper he worked at. And this stunt was _perfect_.

"G—girlfriend?" Ash was petrified. "D—Dawn?" But she's not—! We're not—!"

Dawn seemed just as immobile, murmuring similar things. "B—boyfriend? H-he's not—! There must be a—a mistake!"

The 'couple' was trying to protest, but the photographer simply didn't take 'no' for an answer. He led himself to the podium and took the frozen Ash and Dawn and pushed them closer together. Thy didn't really register anything that was going on because so many things were reeling in their minds.

The photographer gripped Ash's arm and wrapped it around Dawn's waste. Their faces were completely priceless. And not to mention redder than a ripe tomato. The photographer angled his camera, adjusting it accordingly. "Perfect," he said. He took the picture.

The crowd was cooing and making "awwwwwwww" sounds. One yelled, "Congratulations!" but Cynthia felt as though the fan wasn't talking about winning the league. She, as well as the fan, smirked.

Without further embarrassing themselves, Cynthia intervened. "I believe that is enough."

She somehow managed to get all the reporters out of the arena. It might have had something to do with her Garchomp. I guess that's why Cynthia took out her Poke Ball and returned the land shark Pokemon.

"We will now continue the rest of the ceremonies!" boomed Cynthia. 

* * *

"Hey Ash," Dawn said. "What are you going to do now?"

Ash needed a break from the hoarding fans and the persistent journalists. So right after the league was officially over, Ash walked out of the stadium; he seemed surprised because no one was following him. But Dawn did.

They were on top of a hill near the main stadium. Ash was thinking of what to say, of what his reply was going to be.

But that wasn't all he was thinking about. He was think about Brock, who had left right at the start of the league. He needed to go back to Pewter City for family reasons, and to assume the gym leader position once more. His father needed a break; his mom had to take care of the rest of Brock's siblings; and Forrest—one of Brock's brother's—wasn't old enough for the gym leading role yet. That had left Brock with with one choice: to go back to Kanto. "I'll be back," he had promised. "Hopefully soon, too. Best of luck to both of you. Ash, with your league. And Dawn with, _you know_." He smirked, shook hands, and embarked.

Ash was thinking of something else as well. He kept replaying what had happened yesterday in his mind over and over. Ash though, '_Why would Dawn do that_?' Not that he minded . . .

"Hello, earth to Ash!" Dawn said as she was waving her hands frantically in front of Ash's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Dawn. I guess that I have a lot on my mind right now. What was your question again?"

"I said," Dawn started, "what are you going to do now?"

"I'll just head home," Ash replied. "If you want, you could—"

"Can I come with you?" Dawn asked abruptly, interrupting Ash. A tint of pink could be seen on Dawn's cheeks. She hoped that Ash didn't notice. She chose her next words carefully: "Y—you know, so I could see the Kanto Region . . ."

"Sure, Dawn," Ash said with a smile. "I was just about to ask you that."

Dawn felt her face heating up. "Oh."

Ash then stood up. She offered a hand for Dawn.

"When are we leaving?" Dawn asked.

"First thing in the morning."

* * *

"Lugia, where are you going?" Slowking asked no one in particular.

Slowking saw the water's great guardian arise from the depths of ocean. He saw the legendary Pokemon, Lugia then fly off in the distance. Lugia's destination, however, was unknown to the Water/Psychic Type. The only one—or Pokemon—that knew where Lugia was going, was Lugia.

Slowking dreadfully looked back at the stone tablet. "If my guess is correct about what the prophecy means, the Chosen One will need all the help he can get. If something powerful like Lugia were to rise, our world must be in more danger than I fear. O Chosen One, please show yourself soon, and help us."

Slowking read through the prophecy once more. And more specifically, the fourth line. "_. . . and the world shall turn to ash_. I wonder . . ."

* * *

**Even if it was somewhat of a filler, I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that you guys liked the PearlShipping moments I added in there. And no need to worry! More moments will come during the course of the story. I'm sorry that Brock won't be in this story as a main character, but I might make him have a cameo. Remember the end of the first chapter? Remember the legendary I mentioned? I thought the hints were obvious enough: The Orange Islands; the second Pokemon movie; a Pokemon that stays underwater rather than above the surface. Well, _I_ thought it was obvious. And where is Lugia headed? And I'd like to tell you this: prophecies often have double meanings. And what _are _those meanings? Only way to find out the answers is to stay tuned!**

And please review. I can't stress this enough. I want to know the mistakes I made, all the improvements I can make so I can make an even better chapter 3 and onwards. Constructive criticism is encouraged; flames and negative comments, however, will be respected. Not that I'm asking for flames or anything-I'm not! Just explain what you don't like, and I'll happily _try_ to fix it.

And just a heads up: Valentine's Day is coming up! And how does that involve me, you may ask? This coming Monday-Valentine's Day-I happen to have no school. And to celebrate this, and the day itself, I'll be making a fluffy and cute (I hope!) one-shot. So, look out for it! And you can bet that it's PearlShipping!

Sincerely,

~Lux 


	3. A New Adventure

**Rising Hero**

**And I'm back! Sorry about the wait. I'm pretty sure you guys were hoping for an update on Tuesday. Yeah, sorry about that. School, you know? Anyway, I'd just like to say, I'm so happy you guys liked my one-shot, _The Promise_. If you guys haven't checked it out, please do!**

****

I probably won't update for a while, though. I have a mid-term exam coming up on Monday (that's what a lot of people call it in my school; although it would be more appropriate in calling it a _mid-year _exam). I have to study for that. Oh, and the subject is Math. I also have a project due for my English class next Tuesday. And to top it off, I have to perform two songs for my guitar class on Wednesday. And yes, I'm taking guitar class; it's an elective in my school!

I don't think I did this in a while so I'll do it. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, though that would be SO FRICKIN' AWESOME! All the rights go to their respectful owners.

Like I said in chapter two, some chapters may be filler. Just thought I'd like to warn you. I don't think much really happens. But the plot is moving-slowly I may add.

**Anyway, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Three: A New Adventure

"Ash!" Dawn yelled. "Wake up!"

Silence.

Dawn sighed. She should have expected this, though. With the attention Ash had yesterday, of course he would be tired. But Ash said to wake him early, so Dawn was there _trying_ to wake him up. Unfortunately to no avail.

She saw Piplup waddling towards her, and she had an idea. "Hey, Piplup. Could you use Bubblebeam? No not on my hair; it's fine. I'm talking about Ash."

Piplup had an evil grin on his face. He happily obliged. "Pip-lup!"

A barrage of bubbles made its way to its target—which happened to be Ash's face.

_Splash! Splash! _ The bubbles hit its mark. Nothing. Ash was pretty much the same before the attack, but now he was drenched.

"Let's see . . ." Dawn put on her thinking cap—hypothetically, of course. She then tried a garage full of ideas—from banging pots together, to using her Pokemon's moves. None of which had any effect on the sleeping trainer.

At one point she even tried, "Hey, Ash! Breakfast is almost over and not much food is left!"

Even _that_ didn't work.

She was stumped. She had tried everything she could think of. She was just about to give up until she saw Pikachu awaking from his slumber.

An evil grin spread across her face, though she felt guilty. A window was placed beside Ash's bed. The sun's rays were streaking through the window, hitting Ash's face. The light shone against his skin. She didn't want to disturb that. But she knew she had to.

"Hey Pikachu," Dawn said sweetly. "We need Ash awake right now. Would you do the honours?"

Pikachu now had a smile on _his_ face. "PI—" Pikachu started charging the thunder within him. "KA—" The thunder crackled in his red cheeks. More and more electricity was being charged. "CHU!" Pikachu then unleashed all the stored electricity.

The Thunder Bolt made its way towards Ash.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Ash screamed. The Thunder Bolt had hit Ash—and from Ash's reaction, it looked like a powerful one at that. "Ow."

"I'm sorry Ash." Dawn gave him an apologetic smile. "I tried waking you up. It's just you weren't getting up. And I had tried _everything_. And you said that you had to do something before we leave for Kanto."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "No need to worry, Dawn. I'm awake now. I'm used to Pikachu shocking me. Yeah, I have to do something. And we better hurry. I heard that breakfast is almost over."

After showers and getting changed—and breakfast, of course—Ash and Dawn entered the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"So, Ash," Dawn began. "What do you have to do?"

"I'll show ya."

Ash walked over to the video phones. Dawn followed, curious as to what Ash was going to do. He dialled his home and waited for a few moments. After three rings, an image of Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, appeared.

"Hey Mom!" Ash yelled.

Delia smiled. "Hello sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Ash answered. "I just called to say that I'll be home soon. And Dawn's gonna join me."

"Really?" Delia was surprised. It was that time already? "Alright then. I'll make your favourites."

Then she noticed Dawn. "Um, Ash? I don't think you introduced me to your _'_friend'." She motioned towards Dawn.

"Oh!" Ash said as if he just realized that—which he did. "Right. Mom, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is my Mom."

"Hello Ms. Ketchum," Dawn said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure," Delia said. "And I'm assuming you were accompanying my Ash during his adventures in Sinnoh? And you're joining him as he heads back to Kanto?"

"That is correct, Ms. Ketchum," Dawn replied.

Delia smiled. "No need for formalities, Dawn. Please, just call me Delia."

"Okay, Ms. Ketch—um, er, Delia." Dawn laughed nervously.

Delia laughed softly. Then she focused her attention back to Ash. "So, how was the league?"

"It was great!" Ash answered enthusiastically. "I won!"

"Oh?" Delia said.

Dawn nodded in confirmation. "He did Delia."

Delia laughed once more. She _knew _that Ash had won. She watched the whole thing on her T.V. She watched, _you know_, and the closing ceremonies. She was hoping for a . . ._ different_ answer. "Anything happen _after_ you won, Ash?" Delia asked innocently.

The trainer and the coordinator both felt their faces heating up remember the . . . um, _event_. Then Dawn spoke up, "W—what do y-you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Delia said. "Did you know that the entire Sinnoh League was televised? I watched you, Ash. And you were right. You did great. Usually after a battle was finished, the camera would go to a newscaster. However, this particular time, it didn't." She winked at Dawn, then continued, "That was some _performance_, Dawn."

Dawn's face was completely red. She didn't know that it was televised. Great. How many people watched the finals? She gulped. "Uh . . ."

Ash was no different. His face was tinged with red. Even though his mom hadn't mentioned him, he knew that his mom knew.

"Now that you think about it," Delia said nonchalantly. "You two _do_ make a good couple." She brought up the idea like she just now thought about it—which was _totally_ not the case.

It was Ash's turn to stutter. "W—what makes y-you say that?"

"Well, that scene after your final round victory for one thing." Delia was warming up. "And yesterday, when you had your arm around Dawn."

Dawn was about as petrified as yesterday. Not to mention blushing like she never blushed before. "W-what?"

"Again, the whole thing was on televion," Delia explained. "Some photographer took a picture of you guys."

She then proceeded in pulling out an edition of the Kanto newspaper. "You guys made the front page. It's entitled, _Sinnoh League victor celebrates victory with girlfriend_. And it has that exact same picture."

Delia held up the paper in front of the screen. Ash and Dawn leaned in to see that Delia was right. The picture showed Ash and Dawn yesterday with completely dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Ash was to the left of Dawn, his right arm around his waste; his left hand holding the Winners' Trophy. Pikachu and Piplup stood beside their trainers, and if Pokemon could smirk, Ash and Dawn's starters did.

Dawn's mind was going a million miles an hour. It was _real_? She thought she had dreamed that. If the ceremonies were televised—which it was—who knows how many of their friends and family watched it.

Ash was thinking similar thoughts. So he _hadn't_ dreamed that.

"Um, hello?" Delia said. "Ash? Dawn?"

Ash first snapped out of his trance. "Huh?"

Delia smirked. "You just zoned out. But you guys have to admit—you two do make a cute couple. Pretty much anyone who watched the closing ceremonies would think you guys _were_ actually dating. Only your friends and family would know you guys aren't. You guys _aren't_, right?"

Dawn zoned back to reality about a second after Ash. She had heard everything Delia had said. And she gulped. Her family? Of course her mom would watch. Oh no, her mom! What would she say?

"So," Delia started, trying to get out of an awkward silence, "when will you arrive at Kanto?"

Dawn sighed in relief. No more embarrassment on her and Ash's behalf.

"We'll be there in the afternoon," Ash responded. "We will be going on the first ferry to Kanto. It leaves at 10 o'clock."

Delia nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys soon." Then she turned to Dawn. "Good luck, Dawn," she said. She looked at Ash momentarily, just enough so he wouldn't notice, then looked back at Dawn. She smiled. All Dawn did was blush. And since Ash didn't notice, he just remained clueless.

"Bye, kids," Delia said.

"Bye, Mom," Ash said.

"And bye Delia," Dawn added.

The screen went black, and both trainers let out a sigh of relief.

Then Dawn realized something. She would have to tell _her_ mom that she was still travelling with Ash. '_Great. How am I going to tell my mom? This should be fun._'

* * *

The conversation with Johanna was . . . interesting. It was pretty much the same awkward conversation Ash and Dawn had with Delia. Dawn did clarify that she would still be travelling with Ash. In a heartbeat, her mom agreed. It even ended the same—with Dawn's mom winking at her, motioning towards Ash without getting his attention, and saying, "Good luck."

"Bye, Dawn. Bye Ash." Johanna waved goodbye to the two trainers.

"Bye," the trainers said in unison.

The screen went black and Ash and Dawn headed towards the docks.

Once they reached there, it was nearly ten. They took out their tickets and started boarding the ferry. And let's just say Ash was psyched!

"Ash," Dawn said in a low voice, "I know that you're excited going back to Kanto. And I'm excited, too. But could you stop jumping up and down?"

"I sorry, Dawn." Ash gave her an apologetic smile. "It's just that it's been so long, you know? I'm just _so_ psyched!"  


* * *

A few hours later, the ferry was docked. Ash couldn't believe it. He was home. He was finally home.

As they disembarked, Ash and Dawn were checking their surroundings. Wild Pikachu were happily running around. The region's native bird Pokemon—Fearow, Pidgeot, and their pre-evolutions—were seen flying overhead. Other Kanto-native Pokemon were seen roaming freely. And Dawn was fascinated. Every other Pokemon she saw, she took out her pink Pokedex to check the entries of the Pokemon.

"Wow, Ash," Dawn said. "Your region is so amazing."

"Yup," Ash agreed. "Home sweet home."

30 minutes of walking later and Ash and Dawn reached their destination—the Ketchum residence. When they reached the house, they were greeted by none other than Ash's mother, Delia.

"Hello kids," Delia greeted.

"Hey Mom!" Ash said excitedly.

"Hello, Delia," Dawn added. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"And the same goes for me," Delia said. "We should head inside. You two guys must be exhausted from your journey. I want to know everything . . ."

She didn't finish her thought. A shadow flew overhead of her and she looked up and gasped. Dawn followed Delia's example. She, too, gasped.

Ash wondered what they were looking at. He looked up as well, and let's just say he was as surprised as the others. "_L-Lugia_?"  


* * *

  
Lugia landed with a light _thud_. He looked at the three humans in front of him.

_Salutations_, Lugia seemed to say, though his mouth didn't move. Telepathy. _I wish my visit was under . . . more _pleasant_ circumstances_.

Once Ash got over his shock, he smiled. "It's good to see you, too."

Dawn blinked. Seeing a legendary wasn't something you see very often. But the fact that Ash _knew_ this Lugia . . . the fact that Lugia came to _Ash_ . . . well, it would be foolish to think that something wasn't amiss.

"Um, Lugia?" Dawn supplied. "What exactly are you doing here? I mean, it's not very everyday you get to witness the presence of a legendary Pokemon. And I hardly think that you came here to just say, '_hi_'."

Lugia turned her attention to the coordinator. He nodded gravely. _As I mentioned before. My visit here is not coincidental. My visit today is not a pleasant one. I came here to ask for Ash's help._

Ash was stunned. "M-my help?"

Lugia nodded once more. _I need your help again, O Chosen One._

"Ch-chosen One?" Dawn asked. "Who's the Chosen One? _Ash_?"

Ash blushed and laughed sheepishly. "I forgot about that. It's been a while since anyone called me that. Well . . . _no one_ really ever called me that except for the people of Shamouti Island."

"You never told me that Ash," Dawn stated.

Ash blushed again and scratched the back of his head. "It slipped my mind." He turned to Lugia, his expression turning serious. "But Dawn is right. I'd hardly believe that you'd come here to _Kanto_, all the way from the Orange Islands just for a visit. What are you doing here?"

_I'm not entirely sure, _Lugia admitted. _I just know that a danger is approaching. And that I need help._

Then Ash's mom stepped in. Ash and Dawn jumped. Delia had been so quiet, the others forgot she was even there. "And what help are we talking about," Delia said worryingly.

_Again, I'm not too sure, _Lugia answered.

"Then why do you want Ash's help if he doesn't know what he's getting into?" Dawn asked.

_If I tell him what it is, he might be too afraid to accept_, Lugia responded.

"Good point."

"Well, whatever it is," Ash started, "I'm in."

Dawn and Delia were taken back. "Are you sure, Ash?" they both said.

"I'm positive," Ash said confidently. "Whatever it is, you can bet I'll be there! I know it will be dangerous, but I've been a lot of dangerous situations. Remember the Lawrence III and the three legendary birds, Lugia?"

_I could never forget that, Ash,_ Lugia said sadly. _That's why I came to you for help. I know you have what it takes to help me_.

"Can I come?" Dawn asked abruptly. Maybe _too_ abruptly. "I-I mean, Ash can't go alone, can't he?"

Lugia seemed to be smirking. But Ash remained clueless. "Of course you can, Dawn! I'll need all the help I can get."

Lugia turned his attention back to Dawn. _I would know your reasons?_

It was Dawn's turn to blush. Her cheeks were pink and she wouldn't look at Ash or Lugia.

_I may have been here a short time_, the water's guardian said telepathically, _but I know your reasons. And remember: it doesn't take a psychic, or a _psychic type_ to your intentions_.

"Oh," was all that Dawn said.

_So, are you guys ready?_ Lugia asked. _We have a long way to go_.

"Long way?" Delia questioned. "Just what are you suggesting Lugia?"

_Ash and Dawn would have to travel to the Orange Islands_, Lugia answered.

"But surely they can go tomorrow," Delia suggested. "Ash and Dawn, you guys must be exhausted from your journey here."

"You're right, Mom," Ash said. He also whispered, "As always."

Lugia looked like he wanted to argue, but he soon realized she was right. Ash and Dawn were tired, he noticed. _Very well. Tomorrow we head to the Orange Islands_.

"Alright!" Ash was pumped. "Can't wait to go on this new adventure!"

* * *

**And there you have it: the third installment of _Rising Hero_! And I know that I put in a lot of SatoHika moments. It's only because I love this shipping _so much_! Too bad there aren't a lot of supporters . . . well, compared to like PokeShipping and ContestShipping, anyway. I really hope you enjoyed my chapter. I promise that I'll update fast. Maybe weekly?**

So tell me: Love it? Hate it? Please review. I want to know what I do well and what I need to work on. Although I know I few: proofreading skills, and probably keeping the characters _in character_. I don't really know how Lugia or Delia would act, really. But that's only because they are rarely in the anime. I know, I know, excuses. I also promise-no _vow _(Haha, _The Promise_ reference) to keep you guys entertained. And I hope you guys follow this story 'til the end.

I know this kind of _out-of-the-blue _but, I'd like to thank all the reviews I've gotten so far. And I hope more will come.

Sincerely,

**~Lux **


	4. Dreams Of A Resolution

**Rising Hero**

**H-hey guys, I'm back! This was a fast update wasn't it? Yeah, I just feel like I owed it to you guys because I might not be able to update during this week. I won't tell you what they are, 'cause it will just bore you. So, I'll just summarize it to you guys in two words: school; homework. And I'm pretty sure I told you my reasons last chapter. Oh well.**

****

Anyway, I would just like to thank you guys for all the reviews. They have been really helpful! Because of the reviews, I have been able to identify some of the mistakes I have made in previous chapters.

**And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Dreams Of A Resolution

The moon was out, casting a faint glow over the Kanto skies. It was a full moon, providing enough light to see what was ahead you. The stars were also out, casting their own unique kind of light throughout the world. They were twinkling, like they were winking down the to the world.

Ash lay on a hill not too far from his house. He couldn't help it. He needed someplace to think. Whenever he had something on his mind, he would come out to this little hill to stargaze. People have their way, Ash's just happened to be stargazing.

Lugia watched him as he lay. He also noticed another figure approaching the hill. Either _she _couldn't sleep, or _she_ wanted to talk to Ash, Lugia guessed. The latter, he assumed.

But before she could reach Ash, Lugia stepped forward to meet her. _And where are you going, Dawn?_ Lugia asked, though he did know the answer. _You should be sleeping. We have a big day ahead tomorrow._

She couldn't sleep, and she usually goes outside to clear her head. When she walked out of the house, she noticed Ash walking towards the hill. She followed quietly.

Dawn was surprised. She wasn't expecting Lugia to talk to her. She thought _he_ would be resting from his journey here, too.

"Oh, Lugia," Dawn said. "I was just going for a midnight stroll. I couldn't sleep, so I thought a walk could clear my head."

Lugia smiled. _Try to get some sleep. Who knows how long we will be on this new adventure. You need all the sleep you can get. There's no telling what awaits us._

"Right," Dawn agreed. Then she realized something. "Shouldn't _you_ be resting? I know that you're tired from your flight from the Orange Islands."

_You're right,_ Lugia admitted. Then he winked. _But at least I can admit to something. I believe it's your turn_.

Dawn blushed. Lugia's words from earlier whispered in her head: _It doesn't take a psychic, or a psychic _type _to know your intentions._

"I-I'll try," Dawn said sadly. "But what if—"

Dawn stopped herself. Asking a Pokemon for advice? She didn't think she would be asking a Pokemon for advice, much less advice on _love_.

She asked a different question. "How do you know that I have a—_you know—_crush on Ash?"

_If a trainer randomly approached you and Ash, even _that _trainer would know,_ Lugia answered. _The blushing is the most common hint._ _It's obvious. _

"Well except for Ash," Dawn grumbled.

_He is dense,_ Lugia agreed. _You just have to be patient. He needs a little push. He knows he's feeling something. An as soon as he realizes it, the better off he will be . . . for all of us._

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn questioned.

_All will be answered in due time_, Lugia responded. He looked up at the night sky. _Love is the most powerful thing out there, don't you agree_?

"What?"

_Again, all in due time_. Lugia faced Dawn again. _Try to get some sleep. And I'm sure Ash could use a sleep himself. _

Lugia waddled away, surprisingly not disturbing Ash.

_Love is the most powerful thing out there, don't you agree?_ Lugia had said. What could he mean? Dawn shook it off. She'd know in time.

Dawn headed towards the hill. She stepped on a twig, snapping it. This caused Ash to look in her direction and say, "Huh?"

"Hey Ash," Dawn said casually. "What are you still doing awake? I thought you'd be sleeping. We have a long day ahead of us."

Ash looked back at the stars. He said, "Couldn't sleep, you know? And I guess I have a lot on my mind."

Dawn nodded and laid beside Ash, and also started watching the stars

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they Dawn?" Ash asked.

Dawn was taken back. Who knew Ash could act this way? But she answered, "They are, Ash. They are beautiful."

"Why aren't you sleeping Dawn?" Ash asked, realizing that she was awake.

"The same reason as you—I couldn't sleep."

There was a silence. But it wasn't an awkward one. It was relaxing. At least Dawn felt that way. It was like she could just be herself when she was with him. Like anything was possible. And that was how she got the courage at the end of the Sinnoh League. And it also gave her the courage ask her next question.

"Is there anyone you like, Ash?" Dawn asked. She had to know. Earlier in their journey, she had asked this. All that Ash said was he liked someone. But he didn't tell _who_ he liked.

"Huh?" Ash was confused. Why would Dawn be asking something like that? He knew that she had asked this question before. He wasn't expecting to be asked again. "You know the answer, Dawn. I do like someone. But I'm not telling you who." '_Because it _is_ you_.'

Ash hoped Dawn didn't notice his blush. He hoped that it was too dark anyway to notice.

"I'll tell you this though," Ash said, gaining confidence from somewhere unknown to him. "It was one of my traveling companions."

"Oh," Dawn said sadly. _Was_. It _was_ one of his traveling partners. So it wasn't her after all. But unknown to her, Ash didn't mean to say 'was'.

Time went by without anyone talking. Again, it wasn't an awkward silence. Dawn just wanted to spend more time with Ash.

"Maybe we should head back to your house, Ash," Dawn suggested. "I bet your mom will be wondering where you are."

"Yeah, well," Ash said, "a few more minutes won't hurt, will it?"

"I guess not."

And they laid there, just watching the stars.

* * *

Ash awoke first. When he opened her eyes, he realized that he slept on the hill. He also realized that Dawn was with him. '_I guess we slept here._'

Dawn's head was in the crook of Ash's neck. Ash had his arm wrapped around Dawn. She was still sleeping peacefully. And he thought it was cute. Her light breathing. The way her head fit into Ash's neck. The way they were cuddling. He was almost disappointed when she woke up.

She sat up, Ash following her lead. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eye when she realized she slept on the hill . . . with _Ash_. Dawn also noticed Ash's arm around her. She, of course, blushed.

"Um, Ash?" Dawn said awkwardly. "Shouldn't we head back to your house? I thought we were going to stay here for a few minutes."

Ash laughed. "I guess 'a few minutes' is the whole night."

Dawn laughed with him. "Let's go."

They both stood up. Then Ash said, "Race ya?"

* * *

Delia and Lugia were waiting for the trainers outside the door. Delia wasn't worried, though. She was used to Ash not being in the house. She noticed two figures running towards her house. "Ash and Dawn are here," she said.

Lugia and Delia watched as the trainer and coordinator were racing to see who would reach the house first. Delia smiled as she witnessed her son laughing and running and just having fun with his friend. '_My Ash is growing up,_' she thought.

Once Ash and Dawn reached the house, Lugia said, _Are you guys ready?_

Ash looked at Dawn. She nodded.

"We're ready," Ash replied.

"Hold on," Delia said. She was holding two backpacks—one for Ash and the other for Dawn. "I took the liberty in packing your things. You too, Dawn. And there are some new clothes for you."

"Wow, thanks Mom!" Ash exclaimed.

"And thanks Delia," Dawn added.

Delia smiled. "Don't mention it."

Ash and Dawn changed into their new clothes. (Ash in his Best Wishes outfit; Dawn wearing what the female wears in the Black and White games.)

_I see that we're ready,_ Lugia said. _Hop on_ _my back, and we'll be on our way._

Ash and Dawn said their goodbyes and saddled onto Lugia's back. Ash was first and helped Dawn up. "Thanks Ash," she said.

Ash smiled. "No problem, Dawn! What are friends for?"

And with that Lugia flapped his wings and they were off to the Orange Islands—to a new adventure.

* * *

A figure walked along a dimly-lit hallway. There was silence except for the man's footsteps. Once he reached the end, a set of double oak doors awaited him. He opened it, making an eery, screeching sound over the silence. He stepped into the next room.

The room was as lit as the hallway—barely anything could be seen. The room was made of marble: the floor, the ceiling, the columns. Nothing but polished rock. A strange aura emanated from the end of the room where a man sat on a throne—also made of marble. The man from earlier started walking. He appeared to be a scientist of some sort. As he walked, statues could be seen on either side of him. The statues were between the columns. It was an alternating pattern—a statue, then a column, then another statue, and so on.

The scientist reached the man on the throne, bowed and knelt respectfully. "My lord," he said.

"Rise," the scientist's lord bellowed. There was something in his voice—ancient, evil. The scientist disregarded it. He knew better than to question his lord. He spoke from experience.

"It is complete," the scientist said. He held an item wrapped in cloth. He then gave it to his master.

The man on the throne took the item and dismissed the scientist. "You have done well, Charon."

Charon snickered. "Always at your service," he said. He bowed once more and left the throne room with a smirk on his face.

The lord studied the item that he now possessed. He had been waiting for the item to be made . . . or rather _restored_.

He studied the craftsmanship. It looked like a regular Poke Ball. But that was where the similarities ended. It was a Poke Ball, yes, but it was far from it. For one thing, it wasn't red and white. And it was stronger than a regular Poke Ball. _Way_ stronger.

The man on the throne looked at one of the statues. They were statues of Pokemon. One particular Pokemon. Arceus.

He looked back at the Dark Ball in his hand. He smirked. Nothing was going to stand in his way. _Nothing_.

* * *

Lugia was flying over the seas. They had left Ash's house a few minutes ago. But the flight to the Orange Islands was going to be a long one. Two hours at the least.

Ash didn't get much sleep last night. Sure, he _did _sleep, but he was still tired. He used this as an opportunity. He used Lugia's neck as a pillow. Once he was in a comfortable position, his eyes closed immediately. But he wasn't expecting a dream.

* * *

He was five years old again. He was outside his house, looking for his dad. He spotted him tending his Pokemon.

His father noticed him approaching. "Hello, Son," he greeted.

"Hello Daddy," little Ash said. "Can I play with your Sandslash for a bit?"

Ash's dad laughed softly. He knew that Sandslash was the friendliest of his Pokemon. And he knew that his son wanted to become a master like him. He let him play with his Pokemon—Sandslash, mostly—so Ash could familiarize himself with Pokemon for when he goes on his own journey. "Sure thing, Ash."

A Sandslash waddled its way to Ash. Ash clapped his hand and they began running around. Ash's father couldn't help but smile. "He's going to be a champion," he whispered. "He's going to be the greatest of them all."

Ash's father suddenly tensed. He sensed something was coming. He said sternly, "Stay back, Ash!"

Ash's eyes widened in fear. Before he had a chance to say, "Daddy, help me!" he blacked out.

* * *

The 5 year-old Ash opened his eyes. He checked his surroundings; he was in a cave. He tried to stand up, but his head hurt and his body was stiff. He then noticed two figures before him. One was his father no doubt, but the other was unfamiliar to Ash.

Torches were to only source of light. And the flames provided enough light so Ash could see what was going on.

The figure laughed maniacally. "Do you _really_ think you could beat me?"

"My father has beaten you before," Ash's dad countered. "I know I can, too."

The figure smirked. "You must be really brave, or really _foolish, _if you think you have a shred of chance surviving my wrath."

Ash's dad gritted his teeth. He knew this may be his last battle. He had to protect Ash . . . and also the world. "My fathers before me all have defeated you. What makes you think I can't?"

The figure just laughed. Even with the torches providing light, the figure seemed to be masked in darkness. "We'll see."

Ash was completely terrified. Every move he made seemed to hurt. But he got up anyway. He painfully walked towards his father. "Daddy!" he exclaimed.

He looked at his son. "Stay back, Son!" his father yelled. "Stay back. I don't want you to get hurt."

Ash reluctantly nodded. He didn't want his father to get hurt either but he did what he was told.

The unknown figure laughed once more. "_Pathetic_! Do you honestly think you can save the world _as well_ as your pride and joy son?"

"I'll show you what I can do!" Ash's father yelled. "Rapidash, I choose you!"

He threw a Poke Ball and a flaming horse-like Pokemon appeared. Rapidash looked at its target with anger.

"Do you think that _that_ Rapidash could stand up to _me_?" The figure stepped out of the shadows. An aura emanated from him. A _dark_ aura. "I'll show you what _real_ power is! Houndoom, show us your true power!"

The figure released his own Pokemon. A dark hound-like Pokemon appeared at the feet of the cloaked figure.

"Flamethrower!" both trainers yelled.

The two Flamethrower moves collided. The collision was so powerful the cave started to shake. The walls were starting to crack.

"You raised that Houndoom well, I'll give you that," Ash's father stated.

"Ha! You have seen _nothing_ yet! Fire Blast!"

The figure's Houndoom nodded and unleashed its destructive Fire Blast.

"Rapidash, counter it with your Overheat!"

Rapidash's eyes glowed before it unleashed the powerful attack.

The two fire type moves collided once more. And this time the foundations of the cave were being compromised. The walls were cracking. The ceiling started collapsing. Rocks and stalactites fell from the ceiling, creating an earthen barrier between Ash and his father.

Ash started towards his father, but he stopped him. Ash's father locked eyes with his son. He gave Ash an encouraging smile. "Leave this place, Ash. I'll be fine, I promise. Just know that I love you. Keep hoping, Ash. Keep the light shining through."

The wall of rock completely barricaded Ash from his father. "Rapidash, let's finish this! Overheat!" Those were his last words.

Ash heard screaming, though he couldn't identify whose it was.

Then a rock fell and hit Ash on the head, almost knocking him unconscious. "Dad," he said weakly, "come back . . ."

More rocks fell overhead. He thought this was his downfall. He knew he couldn't do anything. He was weak, he had no one and had no Pokemon. And he was completely alone.

Just before he blacked out, he heard someone scream, "Dragonite, help Ash!" He saw an orange blur hovering over him, protecting him. "We need to get him out of here!" That voice sounded familiar . . . And with that, he blacked out.

* * *

Ash woke with a start and was sweating. "Dad!"

* * *

**And there you have it: chapter four of _Rising Hero_! I really hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm not sure when my next update will be. I might be able to on Thursday or Friday. I'm not making any promises, however.**

****

So, tell me what you think: Love it? Hate it? Please review! And please inform me of any mistakes. Also, if you don't get what's happening, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll be happy to explain things to you as best as I can.

Yeah, I left you with more questions than answers, haven't I? But like Lugia said earlier in my chapter: _All will be answered in due time_. Just tune in to find out!

P.S. Don't you just love the SatoHika moments? I know I do!

Sincerely,

**~Lux **


	5. Destiny

**Rising Hero**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry, I've been busy. That's all I'm going to say, 'cause I just want you guys to read this new chapter.**

****

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

**Chino23: Just assume they at breakfast, okay? I loved your review. It cracked me up!**

I've noticed Pikachu and Piplup weren't mentioned in the last chapter (Maybe even the chapter _before_ that) and I'm sorry for that. I made sure the two starters are in this chapter.

And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five: Destiny

"Dad!"

This startled both Dawn and Lugia. Sweat rolled down Ash's face. His breathing uneven, his heart pounding.

"Ash, what's the matter?" Dawn asked.

Ash was too petrified to answer. What he just witnessed . . . That dream . . . it felt so _real_. "D-dad!"

Dawn was worried. "Ash, what about your dad?"

"It—it's nothing." Ash didn't want to tell her what he had dreamed about. It might scare her, too. "No need to worry. It was just a dream." '_I hope._'

"Ash, I know that whenever we say that, there _is_ a need to worry," Dawn said. "Please tell me."

They were almost at their destination, but they were still in open waters. Lugia knew they were close. He started seeing the dark clouds still swirling. The light started dimming. Fortunately, Lugia knew where they needed to go.

His breathing was more even now, but that didn't mean he was any less frightened. He never, _ever_ dreamt about his dad, much less one that marked his death. Something was amiss. But he knew he couldn't keep anything from Dawn. He said, "I . . . I'll tell you once we land."

Thunder boomed. It frightened Dawn so much that she yelped and grabbed onto Ash—_tight_. She felt safe when she was with Ash. She didn't know why, but that's the way she felt. It's not like she planned on holding onto Ash; it just happened. Ash, of course, was surprised by the sudden event, but he didn't say he didn't like it. And neither did Dawn.

Lugia said telepathically, _We should be at our destination within the next thirty minutes. And because of the unpredictable weather patterns that are happening, I suggest you hold on tight._

_

* * *

_

The self-proclaimed lord stood up from his throne. He looked at one of the many statues of Arceus once more. "I'll have my prize in no time."

He started to walk to the end of the room. As he walked, he took some time looking at the architecture of the room: the beautiful columns; the statues of Arceus, each crafted by hand, and all in detail. He was more focused an elaborate painting that was hung at the halfway point of the room.

This painting was painted by a prophet. This prophet was none other than Ash's ancestor, but the lord did not know of it. He just knew that it was connected with his fate.

The painting was divided into for sections—each one depicting a different event. One the top left—the first section—depicted an unknown figure in Mt. Coronet standing before one of the most powerful Pokemon in all of the Sinnoh Region—and possibly the world. The figure was holding what appears to be a Poke Ball, but the colour scheme was different. A Dark Ball. The figure was staring at Arceus, hoping to catch it.

The second section on the top right depicted three figures with an unknown item. Even the lord didn't know what it was. But what he did know was the item was some sort of instrument. A piccolo? No. A flute maybe?

The third section was on the bottom left—the section below the first one. This was a little more . . . _scary_. Dark clouds hovered overhead, an ominous aura looming. Thunder could be heard and rain was falling hard. Four figures stood this time, each with determined faces. Three of the figures stood side by side facing the fourth. Three Pokemon stood behind the group of three. The lord couldn't identify who those people were, but he could tell what the Pokemon were with them. A Piplup, a Pikachu, and an Electivire. There were two boys and a girl. He wondered who the trainers were.

His eyes drifted to the last section of the painting on the bottom right. A smirk crept on his face. This was his favourite part of the painting. Two figures were on their knees. The third of the group wasn't there. It was as if he vanished. The fourth figure was towering over the group of two—a boy and a girl—and he appeared to be laughing.

"It has started," he said. He turned his attention away from the painting. He forged ahead, walking to the end of the room.

* * *

The dark clouds were still looming. Ash and Dawn were still on Lugia's back, flying through the black sky. _We should be there any minute,_ Lugia said.

Ash and Dawn were talking throughout the rest of the flight. But Ash was evasive. Whenever Dawn mentioned anything related to his father, he'd just say something about battling. And Dawn was interested in what he dreamt earlier in the flight. She didn't want to pressure Ash into telling her, but she was curious. But Ash said he'd tell her later.

_There it is_, Lugia said. _We're here. _

Once they landed, Ash started soaking in his surroundings. He remembered his adventures in the Orange Islands. He got off of Lugia first.

He looked at his surroundings more carefully. He noticed everything seemed familiar. He saw three islands not too far from were he was standing. To the right he saw a little shrine where three orbs were in. He then saw a Slowking on top of a cliff, just ahead of him. He replayed the events that had happened during his Orange Islands journey.

"_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lighting, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash,_" Ash started. He didn't know where it was coming from.

Dawn got off of Lugia. "Huh?" she questioned. "Ash, what are you saying?"

Ash continued, "_Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fall, and thus the earth shall turn to ash._"

"Uh, Ash?" Dawn was kind of freaked out. "Where are you getting these words from?"

Lugia just stared at him. Pikachu and Piplup looked at him with confused looks.

"Pika?"

"Pip?"

"_O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea._"

"What was that about Ash?" Dawn asked. "What were you saying?"

"I—I honestly don't know Dawn," Ash answered. "It's just I've been here before, and . . ."

He didn't finish his sentence. Then the memories flooded into his head. The three legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, and they were in the skies fighting. An airship. Lawrence III. Three orbs—the treasures of the islands. The Chosen One. A talking Slowking. The quelling of the birds. Lugia's song.

Lugia stepped in. _What Ash just recited, Dawn, was the last prophecy of Shamouti Island. He was the Chosen One. He had helped with the quelling of the titans. There's a new prophecy, and I wanted Ash to help me, and the world, once more._

Ash nodded. "Lugia's right. I was the Chosen One. I'm not sure what will be happening this time, but what I do know is that I'll help."

_I, myself, have yet to read the new prophecy,_ Lugia admitted, _but I know I need help._

"Well then," Dawn said, "what are we waiting for? I wanna know this so-called prophecy."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Piplup!" the blue penguin added.

They trekked up the hill where a Slowking was looking grimly at the stone tablet. He heard footsteps and turned around. He greeted, "Hello again, Ash."

Ash realized that this was the very Slowking he had met before. "Hello Slowking. I'd like to introduce you to Dawn."

"Hello Dawn," Slowking said. He bowed. "It is a pleasure."

"Likewise," Dawn answered. "And I'd like you to meet my partner Piplup."

"Piplup!" Piplup said. He waddled over to Slowking. He extended his wing for handshake. Or maybe it was a wing-shake. Slowking shook hands (?) and said, "A Piplup. We don't see a Pokemon like you."

Dawn suddenly realized he was talking. "How are you talking?"

Slowking just laughed. "You'd be surprised by how many people asked that. And to be honest, I really don't know how I was talking."

"Oh," Dawn said.

Slowking looked behind the two trainers and Lugia. "So that's where you went, Lugia."

Lugia nodded. _I needed help. I know of a danger that's going to threaten the world._

Slowking just had a solemn expression. "Ever since the storm clouds appeared, I knew something was coming. And I knew it wasn't going to be good."

"So," Ash said, "where is this new prophecy. Lugia just told us a new prophecy had just been predicted."

Slowking nodded. "It's right behind me."

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Lugia stepped forward and started reading.

" . . ._ Divided, and they will fail_," Ash ended. He turned to rest of the group. He saw the faces. Fear was evident. "I know this won't be easy, especially the part when it said the world shall turn to ash. But I know we can overcome this."

Ash looked back at the stone. The first line just stopped glowing. He said, "Hey guys, look at this. The first line's not glowing anymore. Is it supposed to be that way?"

"I'm not sure," Slowking answered. "It was glowing when you guys arrived. I'm not sure what it could mean."

Dawn was quiet. _The world shall turn to ash._ That part kept returning in her head. She wasn't sure about all this and what it could mean. But she said she'd help Ash, and she wasn't the kind of person to break her promises. She looked at Ash, and she just couldn't hold in any longer.

"What was your dream about, Ash?" Dawn asked. "You said you were going to tell me."

"Right," Ash said. "Lugia, Slowking, you guys might want to listen. In my dream I was 5 years-old again . . ."

* * *

"I . . . I'm so sorry Ash," Dawn said. "I—I didn't know."

"Well, I had to tell someone," Ash said honestly. He smiled. "I needed to tell someone."

Dawn smiled back.

Then Slowking said, "What I want to is _why_ you dreamt that."

Ash nodded. "I was wondering that, too. I would never dream about my dad. Especially the day where I last saw him. That was a nebulous dream. What could it mean?"

_I'm not too sure,_ Lugia said. _But I fear it is connected to this new prophecy._

"I was thinking the same thing," Slowking agreed. "You said you would never dream about your dad. What I'm thinking is that it seems peculiar. I have a feeling your dream is _more_ than just a dream."

"Maybe," Ash murmured.

"And there one other thing I was wondering about," Dawn said. "What did your dad mean when he said, 'Keep the light shining through'?"

"We're going to find out," Ash answered.

* * *

The lord stepped out into a huge room—a hanger. There was one thing in the hanger: an airship much bigger than Hunter J's. He looked at the airship in front of him.

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

A group—his crew, probably—saluted as he walked to them. "Yes sir!" one answered.

"Perfect," the lord. "Open the hanger doors."

He entered his ship and headed for the control room of the ship. He watched as his crew entered and took their places on their seats. He smirked.

The crew started the ship. The engines roared to life and the ship hovered. The ship moved forward and into the open skies.

"Set course for the Sinnoh Region."

* * *

The group was still talking about the prophecy and what it could mean.

"So you think I'm the Chosen One?" Ash asked.

Lugia nodded. _You were the Chosen One before. I'm assuming you're the Chosen One now. And there is no other trainer I trust besides Ash. And I noticed something familiar about this prophecy and the one before it._

"What?" the group said.

Lugia continued, _Look at the fourth line. It says 'the world shall turn to ash'. Wasn't this line in the first prophecy?_

Slowking widened his eyes at the sudden realization. "That's right."

Dawn was confused. "When did the last prophecy take place?"

"Four years ago," Ash answered. "When I was eleven years-old."

"Four years ago?" Dawn questioned. "But the world _didn't_ turn to ash. If it did, then we wouldn't be here standing, right?"

_Prophecies often have double meanings_, Lugia said. _And the world _did_ turn to Ash._

"I still don't get it," Dawn said truthfully.

"I was part of the first prophecy, and _I _didn't know what it means," Ash said. "I didn't get it then, and I don't get it now."

Lugia and Slowking exchanged glances. Both had sighed. Then Slowking spoke up. "What it means is—"

He was interrupted by what appears to be an earthquake. The ground was shaking and Dawn was losing her balance. Ash noticed this and grabbed onto her.

Not far from where the group stood was an airship. It looked similar to the one Hunter J had, and it was much bigger. The ship flew to the east—to the Sinnoh Region.

"What is that?" Ash yelled. The engines made so much noise that they had to yell just to be heard.

"I'm not sure, Ash!" Dawn replied. "It looks like a giant ship!"

The ship flew off into the distance, and it was quiet once more.

"Where is it going?" Ash asked. "It just flew off to the east."

_Is there anything to the east?_ Lugia asked.

Dawn paled. "S-Sinnoh. My home region."

* * *

**And there you have it: chapter 5 of _Rising Hero._**

And as always, tell me what you think. Anything you like? Anything you hate, that I could fix for next chapter? The mistakes I may have made?

Please review!

If you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm always looking forward to new ideas!

Is the plot still mysterious? I would hope so. If you want to find out what happens next, stay tuned!

Sincerely,

~Lux 


	6. The Prophecy Begins

**You know, I wish I could say I've been busy, but that would mean I'd be lying. And I don't think I can do that. I mean, sure, I lie, but you guys don't deserve that.**

**It's been-what?-three months since I last updated? I know I should have updated sooner, but I was just lazy. However, it's no excuse to not write. Don't you guys just _hate _procrastination?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Prophecy Begins

"Are—are you sure Dawn?" Ash asked.

Dawn gulped, but she nodded. "I'm sure."

"But why are we worrying?" Ash asked. "I mean, a lot of people go to Sinnoh, right? It's not _that_ odd."

_We must not make any mistakes,_ Lugia said. _I have to disagree with you, Ash. It is true that it's not odd that people go to the Sinnoh region. But most people would go by ferry. _

"That's right," Slowking agreed. "Why would anyone go to the Sinnoh Region with an airship?"

Dawn nodded. "But how do we know if that person flying that ship is connected to the prophecy? How do we know if this guy is the 'evil' that the prophecy mentioned?"

"Dawn makes a good point," Ash said. "How do we know if this is the guy we're looking for?"

_We may not know,_ Lugia answered, _but we must make precautions. There's no telling who this 'evil' is, but if it _is, _this is our chance to stop him_.

Ash thought about it. This is a sign that they _have_ to do something. Ash usually acts before he thinks. If there was ever a time when Ash was _thinking_, then something _must_ be happening.

He made up his mind. "We can't take any chances. There's no telling when this prophecy will take—"

Ash stopped himself. The others could tell that something was on his mind. Dawn asked, "What is it, Ash?"

"I just thought of something," Ash said. There was a sense of urgency in his voice. "Just as the airship was flying, didn't the first line of the prophecy just dim and stop glowing?"

"That's right!" the rest of the group said.

"But what does that even mean?" Dawn questioned.

"I think I know," Slowking said grimly. "Think about it. _Just _ as we saw the airship flying to your home region, the first line stopped glowing, but the other lines did not. What I'm trying to say is that whenever the event mentioned on the prophecy has ended, the line dims."

Dawn started to say, "But if the first line dimmed, doesn't that mean—"

_It was started,_ Lugia interrupted. _The prophecy has just begun_.

"And if that's the case," Ash started, "the person in the airship must be the 'evil' we're looking for."

"Right," Dawn said. "But how are we going to get to the Sinnoh Region? I mean, we just arrived here, and Lugia seems tired from the flight."

"How about a blimp, or rather _balloon_?" a female voice asked.

"Huh?" Ash's eyes widened.

The two trainers and the four Pokemon looked back to see a Meowth-shaped balloon hovering.

The trio in the balloon laughed. "Didn't think you would get through a story without us, did you?" Jesse asked.

Ash and Dawn sighed. Just for _once_ could they _not_ interrupt a moment? Especially a moment that could—or_ will—_change the lives of all? "Do we _really_ have to go with this?" Ash muttered.

"We saw you flying on Lugia," James said excitedly. "A wonderful Pokemon for the boss indeed!"

"And not to forget Slowking—a talking Pokemon!" Meowth added. " The boss will make us rich!"

Dawn whispered to Ash, "Isn't _Meowth_ a talking Pokemon?"

"Just let them have their moments," Ash whispered back. Despite the current situation, Dawn giggled. Ash laughed with her.

"HEY!" Jesse shouted. "We're here, doing our motto, and you guys aren't even listening!"

"Because of your rudeness, we'll just take your Pokemon!" Meowth said. He pressed a button and a net came out from the bottom of the basket and grabbed the four Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Slowking! Lugia!"

"Piplup!" Dawn yelled.

Team Rocket just laughed. They danced in triumph, bewildered by their good luck.

"I can't believe we got Pikachu!" James said.

Jesse frowned. "Do you think we jinxed it? I mean we're not _that_ lucky."

"Whatever," Meowth responded. "We got Pikachu! We could just—"

"Razor Leaf!" another female voice ordered.

A dinosaur-like Pokemon appeared and responded. "Bayleaf!"

The Bayleaf shook its head and leaves started flying towards the balloon. The leaves cut through the net and punctured the balloon, creating a hole. Lugia opened its wings caught the other three Pokemon. Once Team Rocket shouted their usual "We're blasting off again!" and Lugia landed with Pikachu, Piplup, and Slowking on top, Ash and Dawn turned their attention to the owner of the voice.

Dawn gasped. "Lyra!"

"What's up Dane?" Lyra asked cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Lyra, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I competed in the Johto League, but I lost in the semi-finals," Lyra explained. "So I thought I could take on the Orange Island League."

"Oh," Ash said. "I remembered when I competed in the league. Wow, and your Chikorita evolved?"

"Yup!" Lyra exclaimed. "Lucky I was here on time or else Team Rocket would've gotten away with your Pokemon!"

"Thanks for that," Dawn said.

"I am truly grateful," Slowking said as he stepped into the group. "Thank you."

"A talking Slowking?" Lyra had a confused expression on her face.

"Surprised me, too." Dawn shrugged.

Lyra noticed a Pokemon behind them. "A Lugia?"

_Yes,_ Lugia said telepathically. _And I am thankful as well._

"First a talking Slowking, then a Lugia? Now _I'm_ the lucky one!" Lyra was indeed surprised. Once she got over her shock, she asked, "And why are you guys doing here?"

_The prophecy, _Lugia said simply_. A new prophecy was recently predicted. What Ash and Dawn are doing here is helping to __fulfill__ it._

"That's so cool!" Lyra said.

"Not as cool as you may think," Ash said. "It may _seem_ cool, but if you read it, you'd understand. One of the lines state that _'the world shall turn to ash'_. "

"Oh." Lyra didn't look excited anymore. "That does seem bad. But if you're part of the prophecy, I'm sure you'll be able to fulfill it! You're one of the strongest trainers I've ever met, Ash. Remember the Valley Windworks?"

"Of course," Ash answered. "How could I not? We were stuck there because of your Marill."

Dawn laughed, and Lyra laughed with her. And soon Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup joined in. Lugia and Slowking watched, confusion written on their faces.

"Well," Lyra started after she stopped her laughter. "An Azumarill now! Come on out!"

With a simple toss of a Poke Ball, and a flash of light, the aqua rabbit Pokemon known as Azumarill appeared. "Azumarill!"

Pikachu and Piplup waddled over and greeted the Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he put out his hand for a handshake.

"Pip!"

"Azumarill!" Azumarill said excitedly.

_I hate to interrupt your little reunion,_ Lugia said, _but we need to get moving. We got to get to the Sinnoh Region as soon as possible._

"Right!" Ash said. "Lyra, is there any way of getting to Sinnoh from here?"

"Let's see . . ." Lyra put a finger on her chin. "I know! There's a blimp heading to and from Sinnoh. But let's go to the Pokemon Centre first. I've got to heal my Pokemon. And it looks like you guys are tired."

"What are we waiting for?" Ash said. "Let's go!"

"Aren't you coming with us?" Dawn asked Lugia.

Lugia shook his head. _I'm still tired from the flight here. I shall remain here for the time being. I'm not sure if I'm going to Sinnoh in the first place._

"Oh," Dawn said. She turned to Ash and Lyra. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Oh hey Lyra," Khoury said as Lyra entered through the centre doors. "Back from training so soon?"

"Actually I didn't get to train," Lyra said. "But I did manage to find a couple of our friends."

Khoury blinked. "Friends?"

As soon as he finished, Ash and Dawn stepped through the doors themselves. "Hey Khoury," Ash greeted. "Long time no see."

"And the same here," Khoury said, remembering them. "And hello to you, Dawn."

"Hello Khoury," Dawn said. "You guys are still travelling, I see."

"That's right," Lyra agreed. "He's been with me ever since we were back at Johto."

Ash and Dawn nodded in understanding.

"How's that Gible of yours?" Ash asked.

"It's great!" Khoury replied. "Just a little more training, and I know it will evolve into that Gabite!"

"And that's great!"

"Yup!"

* * *

The group of four went to the cafeteria of the Pokemon Centre, and got caught up.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Khoury asked.

"It's a long story," Dawn said.

"Hey, we've got time," Lyra said.

Ash nodded. "It started . . ."

And they told them. From the arrival of Lugia in Kanto, to the prophecy—everything. Every once in a while Dawn would interrupt to explain or to point out things Ash had missed. Lyra and Khoury just sat with their jaws hanging. They couldn't believe everything they were hearing—it just seemed so _farfetched_. Even though the four had briefly travelled together, and were aware that Ash has gotten into those types of things, they weren't prepared to hear something as—literally—life-threatening as this before.

A light shone in Lyra's eyes. She beamed, "Wow, Dane! I didn't know your boyfriend was _that_ amazing! I mean, Ash the Chosen One?"

Dawn sat there, speechless. If she tried to talk, they would either be stuck in her throat, or just come out as stutters. And not to mention the deep shade of crimson that was on Dawn's cheeks. Though she was able to get out one word—and of course she stuttered. "B-boyfriend?"

Ash was just as tongue-tied. His cheeks were also tinted with red. _This is the Sinnoh League ending ceremony all over again,_ he thought. He may have been unable to talk, but that didn't mean his mind was drawing a blank. In fact, just the opposite—his mind was going a million miles an hour while his mouth remained stationary.

"Was it something I said?" Lyra asked herself quietly. Then she said aloud, "I thought you guys would end up together by now."

Khoury just sighed. "Stop trying to play Cupid already. Give it a rest, Lyra."

"But I'm telling you," Lyra countered, "they like each other. I just know it!"

"I'm serious. If they do like each other, wouldn't you think they would have gotten together already?"

"Still!" Lyra exclaimed. "I _know_ they like each other."

"Just like you _knew_ where your Azumarill wandered off to when we got lost in Blackthorn City?" Khoury said.

"That was one time!" Lyra yelled back. "And besides, we found it, didn't we? And I know Dawn likes Ash, and vice versa. Ash is just dense is all. And—"

"Um, I hate to interrupt your conversation," Ash started once he got out of his shock, "but we need to get to Sinnoh."

"And quick," Dawn added. "Oh, and Ash and I are not dating."

Ash, Khoury, and Lyra just stared at her. Another blush rose onto her face, but Dawn just shrugged."Just thought I'd put it in there."

Lyra took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Khoury." She turned to the rest of the group. "As for your ride . . . I think the closest departure for the blimps is tomorrow. I guess you guys are stuck here until then."

"I guess so," Ash said. An idea suddenly popped up in his head. "Why don't we have a battle while we wait? Since we aren't leaving until tomorrow, why don't we battle to pass the time?"

"That's a great idea!" Lyra boomed. "Oh, and it could even be a tag battle! How about it Khoury? Dane?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, let's do it!"

"I'm up for it," Khoury said last.

* * *

The four of them stepped outside of the Centre. They walked to the back where the practice fields were.

"This will be a tag-team Pokemon battle," Lyra yelled as she and Khoury stood on one side of the field. "One Pokemon each!"

"Yeah!" Ash yelled back. He and Dawn made their way to the other side of the field—opposite of where Lyra and Khoury were.

"Ready, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Anytime."

The four trainers each grabbed a Poke Ball from their belts. "Go Poke Ball!" they yelled at the same time.

On Lyra and Khoury's side stood a blue bipedal crocodile-like Pokemon known as Croconaw and Bayleef.

"Croconaw!" the blue crocodile grunted.

"Bayleef!" Bayleef cried.

And on Ash and Dawn's side stood their Pokemon—a monkey-like Pokemon with fire burning on top of its head, and a mammal-like Pokemon with flames burning from its back. Infernape and Quilava, respectively.

Khoury smiled. "So your Pokemon evolved, huh?"

Ash and Dawn looked at each other and smiled. "Yup," they said in unison.

"Quilava, use Swift!" Dawn commanded.

"Infernape, follow up with Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Dawn and Ash's Pokemon followed their respective commands. Quilava unleashed a flurry of stars and Infernape unleashed its fiery move.

Lyra smirked. "Just like before, huh? Bayleef, get in front of Croconaw and use Light Screen!"

A shining screen appeared in front of Bayleef just before the Swift and Flamethrower attacks were able to make contact, thus protecting the Pokemon from harm. Although the screen was there, Bayleef winced. Light Screen provided protection, but only cut the moves' powers by half and it still dealt damage.

Khoury smirked as well. "We won't fall for it this time! Croconaw, use Hydro Pump!"

"Croc!" Croconaw charged up and unleashed a powerful torrent of water from within itself.

Before Ash or Dawn could react, the Hydro Pump hit Infernape with devastating accuracy.

"Infernape!" Ash yelled. "Are you alright? Can you still fight?"

Infernape was down, but certainly not out. It got to its feet and cried, "Infernape!"

Ash smiled. "Let's do this. Flamethrower once more!"

"Infer-nape!" Infernape unleashed its attack, straight at Croconaw.

"Croc!" Croconaw cried as it got hit. It may not have been a super-effective attack, but it was still strong—strong enough to knock any opponent off their feet. Croconaw was no exception.

"Well done, Infernape!" Ash commented. He looked at Dawn with the same determination he wore in the Sinnoh League. Their next moves portrayed their ability to work as a unit, as well as showcasing their synchronicity.

Just one nod from Ash and Dawn understood. "Quilava, use Smokescreen!"

"Quil-lava!" Quilava opened its mouth and a smoke ball came out. Once the ball hit the ground, smoke appeared, creating a wall of blackness between the two parties of Pokemon.

"Now Quilava, use Swift!"

"Infernape, follow with Flamethrower!"

From the other side of the smoke, Lyra and Khoury were gritting their teeth. They didn't know what to do.

"Stay calm, Bayleef," Lyra said. Her eyes widened, anticipating what Ash and Dawn were trying to do. "Get out of there, Bayleef!"

But it was too late. From within the smoke, the barrage of stars and the torrent of flames pierced through and hit Bayleef. "Bay!"

"Bayleef!" Lyra exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Bayleef struggled to get to its feet. It got hit with a Swift attack, and not to mention the super-effective Flamethrower. But despite that, it was able to get up. "Bay!"

"Lyra, is Bayleef alright?" Khoury asked.

Lyra looked at him and nodded. "Bayleef's fine. We just go to—" Then something clicked.

Khoury saw a look on his companion's face that said _I have an idea_. "What are you thinking about Lyra?"

"Let's use the same strategy they're using!" Lyra explained. "Follow my lead."

Khoury nodded.

"Bayleef, Solarbeam!"

"Croconaw, use your Hydro Pump!"

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"They may be using the same thing we're using," Ash said. "If that's the case, Infernape, use Dig. Dawn, get your Quilava to follow."

"Right! Quilava, get into the hole Infernape made, and quick!"

Infernape jumped and started digging. Quilava jumped and entered the hole. And just in time, too. The Solarbeam and Hydro Pump cut through the Smokescreen and it dispersed, making the battlefield clear of smoke.

"Huh?" Lyra was stunned. "Where'd they go?"

"Infernape, use Dig and then use Mach Punch on Croconaw!"

Infernape made a hole underneath and hit Croconaw dead on. And just as fast, Infernape's fist glowed and delivered a powerful and fast Mach Punch straight at Croconaw's jaw.

Khoury's Pokemon hit the ground with painful grunt. His eyes widened. "Croconaw! Are you alright?"

Croconaw was scratched and bruised all over its body. And just like Ash and Pikachu in the Sinnoh League, Khoury and Croconaw displayed the same kind of determination in their eyes. "Croc . . ." it said weakly as it struggled to get up. It slowly, and painfully, got up. "Croc . . . Croconaw!"

A white light surrounded the Big Jaw Pokemon. The four trainers gasped at the sight. Croconaw grew larger, and its appearance changing. Once the light died down, a new Pokemon emerged from the light—the evolved form of Croconaw, Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr!" the newly evolved Pokemon roared.

Dawn took out her Pokedex and waited for the entry: _Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon, and the final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, __it won't let go until the opponent is defeated._

Ash and Dawn gulped. They weren't expecting Croconaw to evolve. Just when they thought they had the upper hand, the unexpected happened.

A sudden flashback reeled in Ash's mind. This was just like that time in Lilypad Town: just when they thought they were defeated, Khoury's Pokemon evolved.

Ash smirked. "Your Croconaw may have evolved, but that doesn't mean you'll win! Ready to end this, Dawn?"

Dawn smiled back. "Yeah! Let's go Quilava!"

The fire monkey and the mammal-like Pokemon readied themselves and assumed a fighting stance in front of their masters. The same went with Lyra's and Khoury's Pokemon.

Ash looked at his Infernape. What he saw shocked him. Its eyes . . . Ash couldn't tell if they were literally burning with determination, as well as anticipation. Infernape gave a nod, and Ash understood what it wanted.

Khoury commanded, "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!"

Lyra stepped in. "Solar Beam—max power, Bayleef!"

Both of Bayleef and Feraligatr's attacks were aimed at Quilava. Dawn was stunned—she didn't know what to do. But just when the attacks looked like they were about to make contact to her Pokemon, Dawn closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw a cloud of smoke surrounding a figure. But it wasn't Quilava. Dawn clearly saw her Johto starter in front of her, unharmed. But if Quilava was right there, then that only meant . . .

"A—Ash?" Dawn looked at her travelling companion. "Why'd you let Infernape do that?"

A smirk crept up his face. He winked at her and said, "No need to worry, Dawn. Trust me." _Just hang in there, Infernape. Just a little more!_

The smoke dissipated revealing an Infernape never before seen in the eyes of Lyra and Khoury. Not only did Infernape withstand the attack, but they saw it was emanating a fiery aura. What Infernape had wanted to use was . . .

"Blaze," Ash said astounded. Even though he had seen it a couple times before, it was still an amazing sight to behold.

Dawn looked at Infernape. Of course! That was what Ash and his Pokemon were after! She knew she could trust Ash.

Ash looked at Dawn once more. "Let's finish this with a bang."

Dawn smirked. "Let's go!"

Infernape was waiting for its master to get it an order. The fire on its head blazed brighter and stronger than ever before—even in Ash's eyes. Through the times Ash had witnessed Infernape's Blaze ability, he had never seen Infernape display so much energy. Ash gave it an encouraging nod before commanding, "Infernape, Flare Blitz!"

Infernape let out a piercing cry as the fire on top of its head engulfed its entire body. It launched itself, straight at Feraligatr and Bayleef, who were both battered and scraped. As it closed the distance, Infernape's flames turned from an orange to a light blue.

Lyra and Khoury were stunned. Khoury looked to his friend. "How are we gonna get out of this, Lyra?"

"We have to stop Infernape from reaching our Pokemon," Lyra answered. "So let's hit him with everything we've got! Bayleef, use your Solar Beam one more time!"

"Gotcha," Khoury said. "Feraligatr, use your Hydro Pump!"

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn exclaimed. "Quilava, use Flamethrower!"

Not understanding her reasons, Lyra and Khoury watched as Quilava let out a powerful blast of fire. But what the Johto-natives weren't getting was that the Flamethrower wasn't directed at neither Bayleef nor Feraligatr. It was directed at Infernape.

The Solar Beam and Hydro Pump made contact with Infernape. The Flamethrower that Quilava let out propelled the Flare Blitz, thus making it stronger—and strong enough to overpower both attacks. The Flare Blitz pierced through and hit its mark: right at Bayleef and Feralitagr.

Smoke rose once more, and a silence soon followed. Even if this wasn't a big, important battle, like the one he had with Paul during the Sinnoh League, Ash still could feel his heart race—_thump, thump, thump_. The same could be said to the other combatants.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Bayleef and Feraligatr both on laying on the ground—fainted and unable to continue the battle. Infernape stood uneasily, red sparks surrounding its body.

Lyra and Khoury sighed contently, and both returned their Pokemon in their respective Poke Balls. They were about to congratulate their friends when they saw Ash and Dawn were already celebrating.

Instead of the usual high-five they often are seen exchanging, Ash and Dawn took a step ahead in their "celebratory rituals". It was something Ash and Dawn never actually did—excluding what had happened at the end of the Sinnoh League. They were "in the moment" as Dawn put it. And I guess the same statement could be said here.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed as they held out their arms and exchanged hugs.

Lyra and Khoury stood there, bewildered at the sight before them. Khoury whispered, "I guess you were right after all, Lyra."

"I _told_ you Khoury," Lyra whispered back.

As Lyra was walking to her friends she looked at the two Pokemon still standing: Infernape and Quilava. "You did great out there Infernape. And you too Quilava."

The two Fire Types grunted happily, content with the result of the battle. They turned toward their masters, who were still in an embrace. Smirks formed on their mouths.

Lyra laughed. "You two know, don't you?"

The looks on the Pokemon said enough. They _definitely _knew.

* * *

There he stood, in his personal quarters, staring at a mask that was being worn by a manikin head displayed behind a glass case. He was almost tempted to press the button that would slide the glass up and thus being able grasp the mask. But he knew the time wasn't right. _Almost,_ but not yet. A small laugh escaped his lips.

He then turned his attention behind him—directly opposite the mask. The prophecy—a copy of his original that hung in his hidden base—hung proudly on the wall. He studied the four pictures once more. He didn't know how this prophecy would play out, but what he did know was that he was part of it. And he knew he would be the one to start it.

A knock was then heard. "Enter," he said.

One of his lackeys entered, apparently with good news. He wore a complete black outfit: a black sweater, along with black pants, and black combat boots. "My Lord, we will be reaching our destination soon. We expect to land at Snowpoint City within two days."

"Good work, Number 43," the lord said. "But from now on, call me Steel—a tribute to my father, if you will."

"Um, who was your father?"

Steel suddenly tensed. He was almost to the point of strangling his henchman, but at the last minute, he seemed to regain control of his anger. Number 43 still stepped back. He noticed that Steel's fist was clenched and was trembling.

"That is not something I like to talk about," Steel finally said. "Most leaders wouldn't remain calm when it comes to their personal lives. However, you are lucky I am lenient."

Number 43 shifted his feet, still feeling uneasy. "So, um, your father?"

"Like I said before, it is not something I really like to talk about. It brings me anger whenever I talk about it. But, as you saw, I am able to keep my emotions in check. What I can tell you about my father is this: he hated his boss. He wanted to usurp him and become the new leader. He wanted to rule the organization with an _iron_ fist."

"What happened?"

"But sadly he didn't get the chance, for his plans were thwarted by an individual," Steel answered.

Number 43 gulped. He was afraid of asking his next question, but he forced himself to ask it. "Who was this individual?"

"This individual," Steel mused, "is the one I want to exact my vengeance on. He humiliated my father. He was only 11 years of age when it happened. It was _his_ fault I lost contact with my father. This individual caused my dad to not be seen by anyone in the last three years."

"What was his name?"

Steel laughed, and a wicked, power-hungry light shone in his eyes. He turned, his back facing his henchman. "His name . . ." He laughed once more. "His name is _Ash Ketchum_."

* * *

**So, that's it: the end of chapter six. I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner. No doubt about that. But after that update, I don't think I'll update as fast seeing as the school year is nearing its end, and that only means one thing: final exams.**

**Have you guys guessed on who Steel's father is yet? Just in case for the people who didn't know: Steel is an OC. When I writing this story, I didn't know if the villain was going to be someone that already exists in Pokemon, or if it's a character I'd create. I guess it's I've chosen an OC.**

**As always: what'd you guys think? What things do I need to work on? Please leave a review, if you can.**

**And again, I'm sorry to those who wanted a chapter sooner. I know I'll get the next chapter in as fast as I can!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lux**


	7. First Steps

**Guess who's back with a new chapter? I am!**

**How long has it been since my last update? Two, three weeks? Well, at least it's better than three months, right?**

On a side note: I have changed the summary. Same story, same plot, different summary. 

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: First Steps

After the battle—and after Ash and Dawn realized what they were doing—the four went back to the Pokemon Centre for a well-needed break. Pikachu and Piplup followed close behind.

When they got back, they all decided to call it a day. Ash and Khoury were sharing a room while Lyra and Dawn shared another.

Amongst their conversation, they were talking about past events—their adventures before they met up in Sinnoh. Ash told the most amazing stories. There was one of his memories he tried to recollect, but somehow he just couldn't. Every time he tried to remember that specific event of his life, only snippets came up—like being turned to stone? And something about clone Pokemon? What? He also told Khoury about the time he met Suicune and Celebi.

"And who was this Iron-Masked Marauder?" Khoury asked.

Ash's expression turned dark. Khoury had the feeling Ash rarely talked about the subject, and didn't really want to talk about it in the first place. But for the sake of the story, Ash finally said, "He was a member of Team Rocket."

"And how's that bad?"

Ash shook his head. "No. He's not like the trio we had encountered in Sinnoh. Oh no. He was evil. He was a high ranking member, and way more deadly than Jesse, James, and Meowth combined. He wanted to capture Celebi for reasons unknown. But the worst of it was his Dark Ball."

The way Ash said it . . . it made Khoury's hairs on his arms stand on end. He gulped but managed, "D-dark ball?"

"It's a kind of Poke Ball that brings a Pokemon's power to its max. And the bad part was that the Pokemon loses all consciousness and obeys without any regrets or hesitation. It's a horrible device that robs the Pokemon of its freedom. I've never seen anything like it."

Khoury gulped. "I—I don't know what to say. That sounds pretty scary."

After the talk about the Iron-Masked Marauder, Ash continued his story: how the Marauder had managed to capture Celebi with a Dark Ball. How his plan almost succeeded. And how Suicune came and helped the heroes. It was a lot to process, but Khoury understood the main events and details. Although he wasn't actually there, after hearing the story, he sort of felt he was right there, right next Ash and Sam.

"Wow, Ash, I never knew your life was so interesting," Khoury complimented. "I mean the best experience I probably ever had was when Lyra and I saw Ho-Oh flying across the sky."

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Khoury. I remember my encounter with Ho-Oh. It was at the very start of my journey."

Khoury blinked. "Y-you saw Ho-Oh, too? And here I thought I had experienced something you hadn't."

They both laughed. Sometimes, to release some of the pressure that was put on you, you just gotta laugh. After their small laughing fit, Ash said, "I'm sure you and Lyra will have amazing journeys ahead of you."

* * *

There they stood, in the departure room of the airport, although there were no air planes; just blimps. They knew crying was unnecessary, but for goodbyes that were maybe, actually _forever_, the four couldn't help but sniffle a little, and get a bit teary-eyed. A wave of uneasiness settled within the group. They knew it wasn't a goodbye forever, but given the current circumstances, and the world 'turning to ash', they had the right to feel nervous—especially Ash. He was the Chosen One after all; he couldn't just _fail_. The world was ending who-knows-when, and the prophecy was weighing down on him more than he was letting on—a burden unlike anything Ash had ever witnessed. It was like holding up the sky—no one was willing to carry on the burden, but someone _had _to. And who knows how long he was able to carry it.

"I guess this is goodbye," Ash said, a bit distracted, still thinking about the prophecy. From the evil raiding the regions of the Pokemon world, to the world turning to ashes . . . well, it didn't bode well with Ash—or the world for that matter.

"I guess so," Lyra said back. "And good luck. I know you'll be the one to save the world."

"Yeah," Ash said. His voice was hollow, like he didn't, and couldn't, believe all that he was hearing.

"And be careful," Khoury added. "There's no telling where you'll end up, and how dangerous things can get."

"No need to worry!" Dawn said.

Ash sighed. "Dawn, you know that's when I worry the most. I'm serious, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Lyra and Khoury smirked. Pikachu and Piplup joined in. The four looked at each other. _Smooth move, Ash_, they all seemed to be thinking.

"Really?" Dawn asked. "Do you really mean that?"

"I, uh, mean . . ." Ash stammered, a blush threatening to rise. "What I mean is . . . what I'm trying to say is . . . is that if something happened to you, things wouldn't be the same. Yeah, that's it."

_Right_, Lyra thought. _Yeah, that's _definitely_ it._

"Oh," Dawn said, a little disappointment in her voice. "Okay."

"Cheer up guys," Lyra said, trying to change the subject, hoping it would release the tension that was just created. "It's not like this is the last time we'll see each other, right?"

Ash perked up. "Lyra's right. There will be more times ahead of us, right Dawn?"

Dawn perked up a bit, too. "I guess you're right, Ash."

"Oh, and Dane," Lyra said, hinting for Dawn to inch closer to her. She led her someplace away from Khoury and Ash, but not far away enough to be out of sight from them.

"What is it, Lyra?" Dawn asked.

Lyra looked to her left, then to her right, like she didn't want _anyone_ to listen to what she was about to say. Then she smirked, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Dawn nervously stepped back, scared for what could happen next.

Lyra then winked at Dawn.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Ash asked. "What could they be talking about? Dawn and I are about to leave for Sinnoh."

"Calm down Ash," Khoury said. "I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

"I guess you're right, Khoury," Ash said.

"One thing's bothering me, though," Khoury said.

"What is it?"

"It's how you apparently saved the world before," Khoury mused. "I heard you talking aboit it briefly when we were at the Pokemon Centre, but I didn't really get to hear the full story. What I know is that you were the Chosen One, but that's about it."

"Where did you hear that?" Ash asked.

"Well, for starters, I heard Nurse Joy talking something about 'the Chosen One'. Well, to be honest, it's really the only thing I've heard anyone in Shamouti Island say. They have been talking about it since you got here."

"Maybe _I_ can help," an unknown female voice said.

The two boys, Pikachu and Piplup, turned to the owner of the voice. There stood a figure only recognized by Ash and Pikachu. Smiles were perched on their lips.

"Well, well, if it isn't Melody!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika pika!" Ash's yellow mouse Pokemon added.

Melody looked the same as when Ash was here last: dressing in casual attire consisting of a pink tank top and jeans. "The Chosen One has returned, I see."

Khoury blinked. "You two know each other?"

Melody stepped forward, nodding her head at Khoury's question. "I see you've made some friends since you left."

Ash laughed. "Of course I have. I have friends other than Misty and Tracey, you know."

At that moment, Lyra and Dawn walked back to the group, only now noticing Melody. A pang of jealousy was felt by Dawn. "And who is this _friend_ of yours, Ash?"

Ash gulped, afraid of what might happen to him. He felt as if he were defusing a bomb: only one way of approaching it; any other way will result in an explosion. He said his next words carefully, still scared of the possible disaster. "Um, hey guys, this is Melody."

"Melody," Ash continued, pointing to the brunette, "This is Lyra."

"Nice to meet you, Melody," Lyra said. She extended a hand for Melody to she shake, in which she did.

"And the same goes for me, too," Melody said.

"And Melody," Ash said, "this is Dawn—"

"Your girlfriend, right?" Melody asked.

Ash and Dawn's eyes immediately widened, bewildered at the sudden statement. Ash was then frantically waving his hands saying, "No, you've got it wrong. Dawn isn't my girlfriend! She's just my friend; nothing more, nothing less."

Melody raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Her voice clearly said, _Are you kidding me? _She looked at Lyra and they began a silent exchange. It went something like:

Melody: _Are they serious?_

Lyra: _I know, I know. They're not really fooling anybody. Dawn likes Ash, and vise versa. _

Melody: _If they _do _like each other, then why aren't they together yet?_

Lyra: _Ash is dense._

Melody: _Of course._

"Um, Melody?" Ash interrupted.

"Oh, right," Melody said nonchalantly. Then she smirked as an invisible light bulb shone above her head. "Well, since you and Dawn aren't dating then, I guess I'll give you your 'traditional welcome kiss'."

Without any interruptions, or hesitations, Melody proceeded in kissing Ash right on the cheek—the same way way she did the last time Ash was here. That made Dawn pretty much angry with rage. When the kiss ended, Ash blushed and Melody looked over at Dawn, wondering what her reaction would be.

Everyone—including Melody, and excluding Ash—seemed to notice Dawn's jealousy. Her hands were clenched, her breathing heavy. Even Ash failed to notice the death glare Dawn was giving Melody.

"Why are you all red, Dawn?" Ash asked, getting over his blush.

It was true. Dawn's face was as red as the top half of a Poke Ball. It was probably due to anger, but when Ash asked that question, it might've been a blush, too.

Melody smirked. "Dawn, you're not _jealous, _are you?"

A crimson shade of red now covered Dawn's cheeks. "O-of course not! W-why would you say something like that?"

No one—or _Pokemon—_bought it. Who wouldn't? Even Dawn didn't buy what she had just said. Well, there's everyone, and there's _Ash_.

"Say what?" Ash asked.

Everyone sighed. Dawn said, "Just forget it, Ash."

Khoury stepped in. "I hate to interrupt, but Melody, weren't you about to tell us the whole 'Chosen One' thing with us?"

"Right," Melody said.

"Huh?" Dawn said. "What 'Chosen One' thing?"

Ash answered, "Remember what I said when we arrived here Dawn? About me being the Chosen One? And remember when I suddenly recited the last Shamouti Island Prophecy? It's about that."

"Oh."

Melody began, "Well, it all started . . ."

And thus Melody told them the story. Ash stepped in once in a while to clear some things up, but basically Melody remembered every detail that happened.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Like I said before, it happened when I was eleven years old," Ash said. "That was four years ago. I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Any other things that just 'slipped your mind'?" Dawn asked.

Ash started counting his fingers. "Well, there was that one encounter with Entei. Oh and then there was that one time with Celebi and Suicune."

Khoury shuddered, remembering what Ash had told him. Lyra noticed, so she asked, "What is it, Khoury?"

"It's nothing, Lyra," Khoury responded. "It's just that Ash told me the story with Celebi and Suicune and I guess it was a little scary."

"Oh."

Dawn wasn't listening. She glanced at the floor. She felt like she didn't know Ash anymore. It seemed like there was a whole other side to Ash that Dawn didn't even realize. She felt that Ash didn't trust her. Why did Ash keep all those amazing stories from her? When she had said "No need to worry" and Ash commented that he 'didn't know what he would do if something happened to her' . . . Dawn knew Ash was hiding something, and she didn't really like it. It wasn't like Ash to keep secrets, right?

When Ash was done recollecting his adventures, he noticed Dawn staring at the floor. "What's the matter, Dawn? Why are you crying?"

Dawn didn't know what he was talking about. That was until she felt tears streaming down her face. "It's—it's nothing. I'll meet you inside the blimp. It's about to take off; we should be in it."

With that she walked toward the blimp, ticket in hand, and a tear fell from her cheek to the floor. She quickly wiped her eyes, hoping more wouldn't fall. Luckily, none did. Ash just stared at her, a depressed expression written on his face. What did he do to make Dawn sad like that?

Melody felt it was her fault, that she was partially to blame for this. Just by looking at the two of them, one could figure out that a strong bond held Ash and Dawn together—Melody was no exception when she looked at them. She just wanted to see Dawn's reaction when Melody kissed Ash—and her suspicions were confirmed: Dawn loved Ash. And by the looks of things, Ash loved her back.

Melody placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, go after her. Talk to her, make her feel better. I read the new prophecy myself, and it doesn't look good. From what I understand, you are needed again, but you'll need help. I am certain that Dawn is the one destined to help you. And I think you need her as much as she needs you."

Lyra stepped in and added, "I agree with Melody. Go on, Ash."

"You're right," Ash said. "I will. Besides, I kinda have to."

After that he took off, Pikachu and Piplup following close behind. Within the next few moments, Ash disappeared through the corridor connecting the blimp to the airport.

Lyra whispered to Melody, "I'm guessing he didn't hear your last sentence—the one about Dawn needing Ash and Ash needing Dawn."

Melody smiled and turned to Lyra. "He's dense. He'll figure it out eventually. Or hopefully."

She then turned towards Ash's direction, a clenched fist over her heart. "And let's hope he'll save the world." A tear fell from her eyes, and yet she still smiled. "No, he _will_ save the world. He's the Chosen One, after all. He'll rise and fight this evil that will soon plague the Pokemon world."

Khoury was so silent it didn't look like Lyra noticed he was still there. That was until he said, "We should go now, Lyra. I'm sure you're ready to go to Trovita Island and get your Spike Shell Badge."

Khoury began walking, Lyra beside him, ready to face any challenge that they will soon face. But they knew those challenges would be a walk in the park considering what Ash is going to do.

Melody stayed there, another tear streaming on her cheek. She stared at the corridor Ash just went through. "I sure hope Dawn knows how lucky she is. And I definitely hope Ash knows how lucky _he _is. Good luck, hero."

* * *

The interior of the blimp was nothing like he imagined. Ash figured it was a single room with chairs lined up in rows all facing a top-to-bottom window. What he saw was _nothing_ like that.

The inside of the blimp was very elaborate and decorative. Hallways were on either side and in front of him. Sleeping quarters to his left, a dining hall down his right, and he saw a battlefield down the hallway in front of him. Seeing this, Ash wondered if he accidentally walked into the wrong blimp. Fortunately, he was in the correct one.

He walked through the countless corridors, hoping he would find Dawn. But it was like a maze. Everywhere he turned, he would walk into another corridor. It looked bigger than what he oringinally thought, but he was just lost and was walking in circles. Pikachu and Piplup were tired of getting lost. Finally, by luck, he saw Dawn standing and looking through the glass. Through the glass one could see everything: the open waters, Pokemon soaring through the air. Dawn had her arms crossed, and she looked tense. He guessed they were in the room at the very front because through the glass he could see outside.

While Ash was looking for Dawn, he didn't see very many people. He thought either they were all in the dining room or something, or that there weren't a lot to begin with. He guessed the latter. The place looked really expensive. Being the winner of the Sinnoh League pays well, he guessed.

Ash approached Dawn cautiously. He didn't want her to be mad at him anymore than she already is. Though, it appeared she hadn't noticed him yet. Still, what he didn't get was _why_ she's mad at him. He gulped, preparing himself for the worst.

"Uh, Dawn?" Ash started. His tone was soft and gentle. "How are ya?"

During her time alone, Dawn realized it was pointless to try to hint what she had felt for him during their adventures through the Sinnoh Region. She also realized it was pointless to try and stay mad at him. She couldn't stay mad at him, even though she wasn't exactly sure _why_ she was mad at him in the first place. Nonetheless, she wasn't mad anymore.

When Dawn heard the gentleness of his voice, she relaxed a bit. Hearing his voice was comforting enough. She sighed and turned around. "Hey, Ash."

Ash was expecting an all-out lecture from her. He was _dead _wrong. And he was glad for it.

"Are you all right?" Ash asked. "When I saw the redness of your face earlier, and the tears . . . well, I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Ash," Dawn said. "I could never be mad at you. Sure, we fight. But friends fight, right?"

"I guess," Ash said. "I'm sorry either way. I don't like it when we fight."

"I don't like it either," Dawn said, tears streaming down her face once more. But they were more of joy than of sorrow. "Is there any way we could just forget any of it ever happened?"

"I already did," Ash said, his voice taking a more happy tone. "But why are you crying?"

Ash stepped closer to Dawn. He wiped a tear from her eyes with his finger. He then held her in a tight embrace. "Please don't cry."

Dawn put her head on his chest. She liked it when they were like this: Ash softly caressing her back, the sense of calm she felt whenever they hugged, the feeling like it was just _right _to be hugging him. She noticed they were doing it more lately. But she didn't mind.

When Ash let go he said, "Maybe we should get some rest. I know I'm tired."

Dawn nodded. She, too, was tired. She hadn't slept a lot the last few days. And she was hoping today was when she would sleep soundly, without any troubles.

They started through the hallways once more. Left and right they turned, but they seemed to be lost. Ash kept leading the way in hopes they could find the room in which they were going to sleep in. Well that explains why they were lost.

By some luck, and the fact that Dawn had a map of the whole blimp, they reached their room. But when they opened the door, they saw that there was only one bed. Dawn blushed.

Ash yawned. "Well, it looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor."

"No, wait!" Dawn said abruptly.

Pikachu and Piplup were smirking. They looked at each other knowingly.

"What is it, Dawn?" Ash asked.

The shade of red from earlier returned to her face. "I, uh, was wondering if you would, um, share the bed w-with me?"

"Why?" Ash asked, being as clueless as to what Dawn was hinting at. "It's fine. I can sleep on the floor."

Dawn's mind was going a million miles an hour. She didn't want Ash to know the reason as to why she would want him to share the bed. "It—it's just that the floor looks hard, and I think it would be uncomfortable," she lied. "And besides, the bed's big enough for the both of us."

Dawn thought he wouldn't fall for it. Who would? To her surprise, he said, "Well, I guess so."

Dawn's heart leaped. And unbeknownst to her, Ash's did the same thing.

Ash laid on the bed, and within seconds, he was snoring. Dawn smiled at the sight. _He looks cute when he's sleeping_, Dawn thought.

Dawn lay beside Ash, who was still happily snoring. It took her a little longer than Ash to fall asleep, but when she did, her last thought was: _Is Lyra right?  
_

* * *

**And there you have it. If you guys are wondering what Lyra said to Dawn, stay tuned!**

If you guys didn't get the thing about "carrying the sky", don't worry about it. It was an allusion to Greek mythology, and I just had to put it in because it felt right for me. If I make an allusion, it will probably be about Greek mythology. Why? 'Cuz I love Greek mythology.

**So, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? And if there are any mistakes, please tell me in a review. I would love to know how to make this the best story I can.**

**This will probably be my last update in a little while. I'll try to squeeze in another updates, but I can't make any promises. Stupid final exams. It kinda sucks being in grade 10, with it being a big year for me. In addition to the _final_ exams, I have _provincial _exams, which are longer than the finals. 3 hours to be exact. So you can see that I have to study for them.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lux**


	8. Precognition

**Guess I'm back . . . There really isn't an excuse as to why I haven't been updating other than the fact I was watching anime. I guess I just "had" to finish _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_.**

**I decided to rename this story, change my name, and change the summary. But it's still the same story, _Rising Hero_. The reason being is that I haven't been on in a while and it's time for a change. Think of it as a fresh start! And my name . . . It's now Rising From Ashes because that's what's happening. I've been out of Fanfiction for a while, maybe even without a trace. And it's high time I go back, therefore I'm "Rising from ashes". But no need to worry, it's still me Lux. Think of it as a Pokemon evolving-the form of the Pokemon may have changed, but it's still the same Pokemon, right?**

**I renamed this the "_Chosen One Trilogy_" because that is what I originally planned this story to be-a trilogy.**

**Now, for those who still like this story, here's the next chapter of _Rising-_er, I mean _Chosen One Trilogy: Rising_!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Precognition

It was noon when she woke up.

Dawn's eyes fluttered opened and immediately felt two strong arms around her waist. She wasn't at all embarrassed by the fact that Ash's arms were around her. Dawn felt a sense of comfort when she was like this. She wouldn't exactly tell Ash straight up that she liked his arms where they were, but she _did_ secretly enjoy it.

However, she knew that she had to get up sooner or later, so it might as well have been then. The only problem was that Ash's arms were firm and strong. With a great amount of effort—from squirming, to trying to overpower his strength, to _anything—_Dawn managed to break free. She was sometimes glad Ash was a heavy sleeper. She heaved a sigh and reached into her bag to grab a brush.

As with every morning, Dawn always had to deal with a bedhead. And today wasn't an exception. She couldn't expect Piplup to use Bubble Beam on her hair every morning, so she knew she had to do her own hair once in a while. Besides, the little blue penguin Pokemon was happily sleeping, and from past experiences, Dawn knew Piplup wasn't a morning person . . . or Pokemon in this case. And with that happy thought in mind, she started the eternal struggle that was combing her hair.

As Dawn was brushing and combing, she had some time in her hands to think. And of course, one of her topics just "happened" to be Ash (big shocker there). With everything that had happened so far, Dawn couldn't help but feel they were closer than ever. His bravery, his strength, his determination . . . Dawn couldn't help but applaud him for his skills and accomplishments. And because of this, Dawn's mind started to wander to the conversation she had with Lyra.

* * *

"_Oh, and Dane," Lyra said, hinting for Dawn to inch closer to her. She led her someplace away from Khoury and Ash, but not far away enough to be out of sight from them. _

"_What is it, Lyra?" Dawn asked._

_Lyra looked to her left, then to her right, like she didn't want anyone to listen to what she was about to say. Then she smirked, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Dawn nervously stepped back, scared for what could happen next._

_Lyra then winked at Dawn. _

"_So Dane, what's the deal with you and Ash?"_

_Dawn still felt nervous. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but was silently praying to Arceus that they weren't going in the direction Dawn thought they were going. She gulped, but managed, "W—what do you mean, Lyra?"_

_Lyra sighed. She knew that Dawn knew full well what she was talking about. In some ways, Dawn was just as stubborn as Ash. _Another reason why they're perfect for each other_, Lyra thought._

"_Are you serious, Dane?" Lyra asked. "Just admit it: you like Ash."_

_Dawn knew it was pointless to argue with something she knew was true, but she said the same thing she said when there were at the Valley Windworks in a futile attempt to sneak her way out of the conversation: "What? No way!"_

_But the blush said otherwise. Dawn hoped Lyra didn't notice, but she did. _

_Lyra just sighed. "Oh come on Dane, you and I both know that what you said isn't true."_

_Dawn conceded. "You're right, Lyra. But what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just wish on a star or a Jirachi for Ash to like me. I want him to like me for _me. _And what if I go over there and say that I like him, and he doesn't like me back? It could ruin our friendship!"_

"_But he _does _like you," Lyra defended. "I can see it in his eyes. Just trust me on this."_

"_I—I don't know, Lyra," Dawn said sadly. "From the way I see it, it doesn't look like he's remotely interested in me. He's all about battling and training to be the best. He's told me some of his adventures in the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Regions. And during those travels, he was accompanied by girl—Misty in Kanto and Johto and May in Hoenn. Sooner or later, I'll become one of those girls—one that was mentioned in his stories, and we never get to see each other again. I don't think I can handle that, Lyra. I know that we must eventually part ways, but if he says he doesn't like me, it'll get awkward between us and I'd have to stop travelling with him sooner than I would like. I want to spend as much time as I can with him before that happens."_

"_But if he _does_ like you, and I know he does," Lyra countered, "you could stay with him. And from the brief time we travelled together, I can see Ash as the kind of person to depend on his friends. He values friendship, so I guarantee you he won't ever forget you. And I have a feeling he won't _want_ to forget you."_

_Dawn supplied a small smile. "I guess you're right, Lyra. No need to worry, right?"_

"_Now that's the Dane I know," Lyra noted. "And this time there isn't a need to worry. We'd better get back before Khoury and Ash start to worry about us, though"_

* * *

Dawn sighed. _Lyra's right,_ she thought absentmindedly. _Does Ash actually like me? I wish there __was some way I could tell that really he does like me . . . And I wish there was some way I can tell him._

Dawn shook her head and decided it wasn't worth worrying about—at least for now. She brought out her hand-held mirror. With a final stroke of her hairbrush, and a quick check in the mirror, Dawn decided she was happy with her hair and put on her white beanie. She noticed she was still in her nightgown so she got her clothes and went into the washroom in which Dawn was grateful for.

When she changed into her usual attire, she walked out of the washroom and looked at the bed to find that Ash was still sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him, Dawn walked out of the room to find some lunch.

Pikachu, with his acute sense of hearing, heard the door open. Piplup also started to stir. The two Pokemon quickly rubbed the sleep in their eyes and decided to follow Dawn. Dawn heard steps and turned around to see the electric and water type behind her. "Hey Piplup and Pikachu, since you're up, wanna go get some lunch?"

Dawn knelt down, picked up Piplup, and Pikachu climbed up onto her shoulder.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

"Pip piplup!" Piplup added.

* * *

"Sir, due to the raging snowstorm ahead, we won't be able to reach Snowpoint City in the time we expected," Number 43 said through the video phone. "If we wait the storm out, the best we could reach the city is about another day."

"Very well," Steel said from the other side. "There are mountains up ahead. Use the mountains as cover while we land. There's no point in waiting when we could be doing something. I'll make the rest of the journey on foot."

"Alright, sir," Steel's henchman said.

Steel smiled. "And remember: it's Steel from now on."

And with that Steel turned off the video phone and turned his attention toward the mask inside the glass display case. "Father, you will be avenged."

He got off his chair and headed toward his closet. If he was going to walk the rest of the way, he must be prepared for the cold, harsh weather that was sure to come. Once he opened the closet he reached for his winter coat and boots. He then went over to his desk where three Dark Balls lay. He put them on his belt except for one, which was in his hand. Steel pressed the button located on the centre of the Ball and in a flash of light, out came a black bipedal weasel known as a Sneasel.

Sneasel stretched due to being in the Dark Ball for so long. When it finished, it looked up at its master and knelt. Steel had trained and raised his Pokemon to be obedient—even before being put into a Dark Ball. "Sneasel!" it cried.

"Rise," Steel said calmly. The Sneasel, without hesitation, complied. "Sneasel, you're one of my most trusted Pokemon. You're strong—no doubt about it—but I want you to be stronger. Which is why I brought this." Steel reached for something in his pants pocket. With his hand closed, he took his hand out of his pocket. He knelt down, looked at Sneasel, and opened his palm. What lay before Sneasel was a crude looking circle with part of it curving inward. "Hold it," Steel advised, "and you will become stronger."

Sneasel nodded and took the Razor Claw. When the Razor Claw was safely in its grasp, its whole began shimmering. Just like that and the evolution process has started. Steel was witnessing the entire event as Sneasel began changing its form. When the light died down, what stood before Steel wasn't the Sneasel he remembered, but as the Weavile he knew he would assure victory with.

Steel returned his newly evolved Weavile to its Dark Ball and went about preparing for his trek to Snowpoint City. He grabbed gloves, spare Dark Balls if he planned on catching new Pokemon, and a traveller's backpack. Once he checked to make sure he had everything he needed, he stepped out of his sleeping quarters and started his way toward where the cargo was being held.

Along the way Steel saw two of his henchmen—wearing their signature outfit of all black attire. They saluted then went back to their businesses—of which included checking the engine to make sure it hadn't been frozen over, and needing to go to the little henchman's room, respectively.

He made it to the back in which consisted many wooden crates. "Lower the ramp!" Steel ordered.

Within seconds, a huge ramp slowly came down and landed softly on the snow.

Before his stepped out he gave out one more speech: "You have been my most faithful crew. Remember this day—for it is the beginning of the end. Be grateful for being part of something more—something massive. Something that will change the world. Once I leave the ship, I want you guys to go back to base. By the time I return, I want the preparations for the next phase of the plan completed. And when you have finished, feel free to take some time off. But expect to be working again within the next week."

Steel turned his attention to the relentless blizzard. "I'm one step closer to my ultimate goal."

* * *

_Ash and Dawn, hands intertwined, were walking down a beach. The sun blazed, intense rays of heat and warm radiating down toward the beach. The sky was streaked with different shades of red and orange as the sun was touching the horizon, signalling that the moon would soon take over and radiate its own light and beauty. The ocean shimmered a brilliant green. A picture-perfect scenario for the young couple. _

_Ash and Dawn decided to sit down and watch the sun set. Dawn inched a bit closer to Ash and rested her head on his shoulder. Ash, blushing furiously, made his own move: putting an arm around her, feeling her warmth, and not wanting to let her go. They sat there in silence. And fortunately for Ash, it wasn't an awkward one. They just sat there, in peace, without a care in the world now that they have each other. _

"_Hey, Ash?" Dawn said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm glad."_

_Ash blinked, confused—as always. "Glad about what, Dawn?"_

"_That you're here with me," Dawn replied. "There have been so much things that happened. Things like Team Galactic. And it was great that we saved the world, but I just wish we could relax sometimes, you know?"_

"_But we do," Ash countered. "When we're travelling, we take breaks from time to time"_

_Dawn smiled at Ash's denseness. She closed her eyes, savouring every minute that they were together, wishing that it wouldn't have to end. "That's not what I mean, Ash. I mean take the time off, _just the two of us_."_

_Just as they were about to lean in—and make it the _perfect_ moment Ash and Dawn have been waiting for—everything changed. From the position they were in, to where they were. No longer was it the picturesque landscape and scenery. Instead of a beach, they were standing in what looked to be a cave. And they weren't sitting anymore, or in the loving embrace they had come to enjoy. Ash was holding hands with Dawn, who was to his right. But his expression he wore . . . it wasn't the loving one he would give Dawn. It was one of determination mixed with anger. And to his left was—Paul? They were side by side, facing an unknown enemy, Pikachu, Piplup, and Electivire in front of them. The laughing stopped, the figure pulled out a Dark Ball, and released the Pokemon inside._

_Once the usual flash of light died, the expressions on the heroes' faces were the same—the look of pure shock filled their faces. What stood before them wasn't at all what they expected. They had been expecting Tyranitar or Scizor or Weavile. A quadrupedal Pokemon stood in front of the group and their Pokemon. Worst of all, Ash and Dawn had saved it once before. What stood was none other that the Alpha Pokemon itself—Arceus._

_But it wasn't on Ash's side, despite having helped the deity of Pokemon. _

"_Arceus!" Ash yelled, releasing his grip from Dawn. "Why aren't you on our side? I helped you, remember? I'm Ash Ketchum, and that's Pikachu, my partner. Don't you remember me?"_

_Arceus, for a split second, hesitated, but then roared at Ash. _

_The unknown figure laughed once more. "It's no use! Once a Pokemon has been captured by a Dark Ball, its consciousness ceases to exist! It's now under my _complete_ control." The figure's red eyes glowed with hatred. He looked straight at Ash and smiled. "I know how to take you down—by destroying everything you hold dear! Arceus, use Judgement!"_

_Ash, Dawn, and Paul flinched. They didn't know if their Pokemon were going to make it. They were going against the god of all Pokemon. How could they possibly stop something as powerful as Arceus?_

_The wheel-like object attached to Arceus's body began to glow and a bright orange orb appeared on top of Arceus's head. Instead of shooting it in the air and then exploding to many rays of destruction, it shot out one concentrated beam of pure energy._

_But what shocked Ash more was the fact that it wasn't directed at him. It was directed at . . ._

"_Dawn!" Ash yelled._

_But it was too late. The beam hit Dawn was deadly accuracy. "Dawn!" Ash cried, not believing that it was happening. He ran to her side, not caring about anything—all that mattered was her. Tears of sadness falling from his eyes, but he didn't care. Ash hugged Dawn's dying figure. _

"_Dawn," Ash said, tears still streaming down his face, "stay with me. You're going to pull through—I just know it! You have to, Dawn, you just have to!" _

_Paul was there, too, but his eyes focused more on the enemy. He was protecting them from Arceus._

"_No, Ash," Dawn said softly, her face also stained with tears. "There's no time. My time's up, but yours isn't. You have to save the world—not just for me, but for the all the people. Fight so they can live on." Dawn coughed. She held out a hand and placed it on Ash's watery cheeks. "Keep—keep smiling, Ash. Let the sun shine again. And know that I—that I lo . . ."_

_Her hands went slack, and he couldn't feel her pulse anymore. Her body no longer moved._

_Fresh tears were rolling down his face, his heart beating just as fast. There was no way this was it for her. There _had_ to be another way! She couldn't just . . . _die_. _

_Ash was still gripping onto Dawn's motionless body. He let all of his emotions—anger, frustration, devastation, _everything—_out in a single, piercing scream: "Dawn!"_

* * *

"Dawn!" Ash screamed, his face covered with sweet and his heart racing. He looked around frantically to make sure Dawn was safe and sound. He then felt two soft hands gripping his own and found Dawn with worry clearly evident on her face.

Ash's breathing was still heavy, but a little more controlled. He looked into Dawn's eyes, just happy that she was safe.

With his other hand he touched his face. It was wet. Was it—was it . . . tears?

Dawn looked at Ash's broken form. He looked so defeated. She didn't want to make Ash anymore grieved and heartbroken than he already was, but she had to know—what had caused this?

"A-Ash?" Dawn asked quietly. "What happened?"

But Ash was more grieve-stricken than he was letting on. The dream he just had—it had shaken his entire core. He answered, in broken sentences: "I—Dawn . . . you're safe! I . . . I—"

Dawn released her grip and hugged him tight. And that's when he broke down. No longer was he the boy Dawn looked up to. It was as if daggers were stabbing his heart—it had hurt him so much. And Dawn didn't want to see him that way. She wanted to see him for what he really was: brave, capable of overcoming anything set before him.

Pikachu and Piplup kept their distance. They, too, never saw Ash this way. Even after all of the years Pikachu had known him, he had _never_ acted this way. Not when Celebi was captured with a Dark Ball. Not even when they had thought Darkrai had passed on. Something must have happened while Dawn and their Pokemon were gone. But as far as she knew, Ash was in their room sleeping.

_Sleeping . . ._ Dawn thought. Then it clicked. _That must be it!_

"Ash?" Dawn said gently and soothingly. "What happened? What did you dream?"

Dawn then felt a weight off her shoulder—literally. Ash lifted his head from Dawn's shoulder, leaving behind a trail of tears.

Ash's breathing was more even at that point. He decided there was no point in hiding from Dawn. She was his best friend. She had the right to know.

He spoke quietly and slowly: "You. Me. Paul. In a cave. Unknown figure. Dark Ball. Arceus . . ."

"Ar—Arceus?" Dawn repeated. She pondered on the subject. She then said, mainly to herself: "How does Arceus play into all of this?" She thought of all the words Ash had just said. All of things wouldn't be enough to make Ash break down. There must more to it. "What happened after that, Ash? Please, you got to tell me!"

"Then . . . then—" Ash tried to tell Dawn but the words were stuck in his throat. At the mere thought of Dawn being disintegrated by Arceus's Judgement made Ash bawl once again. And that's when _she_ broke down. She just couldn't stand seeing Ash like this. Even Pikachu and Piplup had tears in their eyes.

"Pika . . ."

"Pip . . ."

"Ash," Dawn said. "You got to tell more! What happened after?"

Ash sobbed, but managed, "Y-you. Arceus's Judgement."

"Ash, please," Dawn begged. "Please speak properly. I want to know."

"Arceus attacked you!" Ash blurted, the daggers piercing in his heart hurting even more. "He . . . He attacked you, Dawn. Then . . . Then—!"

She pieced the information together. She was afraid of the answer—and she was certain she knew what it was—but she asked, "Did—did I die, Ash?"

Ash remained silent. And that was enough for Dawn. "Oh, Ash!"

They stayed there, in an embrace full of sadness. It was a bad day to rain . . .

"I couldn't . . ." Ash whispered. "I couldn't let that happen, Dawn. I can't afford to lose you—not after what I had just dreamed. It would be . . . It would be too much on my heart. I just can't let it become a reality."

"And the worst part was . . ." Ash continued. "The worst part was that I couldn't do anything to stop Arceus or the man cloaked in darkness. And you said to—to keep smiling and keep the sun shining. Just like what my dad had said in my other dream."

"And that's why . . ." Ash said. Dawn looked up at Ash. "And that's why you can't continue."

"What—what do you mean, Ash?" Dawn asked. She didn't want Ash to say what she was secretly fearing he'd say.

"That you can't travel with me anymore. It's too dangerous."

At that point, the blimp had landed. They were now in Sinnoh. He untangled himself from their embrace, took his bag, grabbed Pikachu, and ran out the door, tears flying as he ran.

Dawn just sat there, her own heart struck by the same daggers. Fresh tears were welling up in her eyes. A line of the prophecy echoed in her mind:

_. . . and the world turned to ash . . ._

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry if it's not the action/adventure you guys were hoping for. However, I do plan on make the next chapter more action-oriented.**

**I also plan on revising _The Promise _to make it better. You know, grammar, spelling-that sort of thing.**

**Please review, it makes me a better author. If I made any mistakes, I would really like to be informed so it would highly improbable that I make it again. And I'm sure the next chapter will come faster, that much I can promise.**

**On a side note, since it's summertime, and I'm easily bored, I was wondering if there is any good anime to watch that you guys would recommend. You know, to keep me occupied and perhaps get inspired to write more? Oh, and I do know how to play the guitar, so if there are any good songs you want me to try and learn, that would be great, too. Again, due to boredom, I will play my guitar.**

**Anyway have a good summer everyone!**

**Sincerely**

**~Lux (Rising From Ashes)**


	9. Confrontation

**What is up all you wonderful people? I did say this chapter was going to be faster than the last update, didn't I? So, was it faster? I really don't know.**

**I don't want bore you too much with this Author's Notes. I want to keep it as short as possible. But I just want to point out what my excuse is this time for my lack of updating. It's simple, really. I've been playing an online game called _Rusty Hearts_. It's still in its beta, but it's just too much fun. Free to play, I'd encourage you guys to check it out.**

**Anyway, thanks to all the readers who followed this story up until now. You guys are awesome!**

**Of all the stories and chapters I've written, this is probably my favourite one right now [14/08/2011]. You'll soon find out why!**  
**  
Without any other further interruptions, here is chapter nine!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Confrontation

"Ash!" Dawn screamed.

"Pip Piplup!" the blue penguin Pokemon added hopefully.

Dawn and her partner, Piplup, were in a lush forest full of large trees and numerous Pokemon. Green mostly filled Dawn's sight as she was searching for her friend. Many wild Pokemon resided in the forest, most of them being Bug types. Ariados, Butterfree, and many more.

Brilliant reds and oranges streaked the sky in an explosion of colours. The sun was touching the hills, but Dawn was determined to find Ash and bring him were he belonged: with her—even if she had to confess her feelings. As she was searching, she looked up at the orange-stained sky. Apollo would make his final descent, and within a few hours, the mighty sun would soon be pulled by his chariot and the moon would mark a new night. But even if it were nighttime, Dawn would want to keep looking—even if it drained the life out of her.

But when the moon was there, for the whole world to see, the darkness would follow. If not for the celestial bodies like the moon and the stars, the world would truly be dark.

And empty. As empty as her heart felt.

Ever since Dawn got off the blimp, she was searching nonstop—not even stopping for dinner. But even with the amount of effort she put, no such luck. Ash was nowhere to be found.

She was also lucky none of the inhabited Pokemon came and attacked her. For all she knew, she was trespassing into Ariados' territory. And she had had enough experiences with the spider-like Pokemon. She didn't want another.

She went on for a few more minutes, but she knew it was hopeless. With a defeated sigh, Dawn decided it was best to head back to the town where the airport was—Sora Town. It was a small town—about a dozen houses, a convenience store, the Pokemon Centre, and of course, the airport.

On her way there, with her head down low, Dawn was thinking about Ash. What had he meant when he said it would be too much on his heart if she was gone? What exactly had Ash dream of to make him run off like that? It must have been a traumatizing experience for him. She could only imagine what he was going through.

Part of her mind said she, herself, wouldn't be able to handle it if Ash were gone. But another part began wondering why he had left in the first place. Had he done it to keep her safe? That's what Ash implied when he said it was too dangerous. Was that how he truly felt? Did he really do that for her safety? Dawn couldn't help but smile at that.

_Sometimes the best way to protect someone is to keep your distance,_ Dawn concluded, _even if it hurts. But I want to be there for Ash, just like he would be there for me. The Grand Festival, the Sinnoh League—we both had been there for each other in the greatest performances of our lives. _

She knew Ash just wanted what he thought was best for her. And if that meant Ash were to distance himself, then so be it.

_And I know Ash will need me._

* * *

Before she knew it, she was already at the airport town. A small sign said _Sora Town_ on her way in. Sora Town was built at the bottom of a hill. And if one were on top of that hill, one could see the entire town. It was that small. But some people preferred living that way. She knew she couldn't look for Ash twenty-four hours a day; she _did_ need her beauty sleep. She was indeed tired, so she went straight for the Pokemon Centre, which was conveniently located to the right of the airport.

Piplup was already sleeping comfortably in Dawn's arms. She wanted to be like that—sleeping a dreamless sleep, without any worries.

The glass doors slid to its place as Dawn entered the Pokemon Centre. Oh how she wanted to catch a few Z's.

She walked up to the pink-haired nurse, all named Nurse Joy. How all the Nurse Joys looked alike was a mystery, not only to Dawn, but to the entire Pokemon world as well. And she decided it was best to keep it at that. Some things were meant to be mysteries, and Dawn might've short-circuited her brain if she thought about it too much. Or that may only be in Ash's case.

Dawn knew it was a long-shot, but she just went for it. After asking and receiving her room key, she asked if a boy about her age wearing a hat, a bit taller than her, and a Pikachu on his shoulder was ever here. To her surprise, Nurse Joy answered, "I think he said he was going to the next town. I offered him a room, but he said he would go to the nearest city or town with a Pokemon Centre."

Dawn couldn't believe her luck. She then asked, "Do you know what that town is?"

"I think it's Lilypad Town," Nurse Joy said.

After hearing this information, her heart pumped fast. She had a lead, and she couldn't rest. If it was the way to Ash, she was going to take it.

"How far away is Lilypad Town?" Dawn asked.

"Not too far," Nurse Joy responded. "If you're thinking about going there now, you'd better hurry while the sun's still up. It's just small walk east from here. It shouldn't take you too long; thirty minutes, tops."

It might have been the fact that she was going to see Ash soon, but whatever the case, she didn't feel tired anymore. New-found energy surged through her. She put the room key on the counter, and bolted to the door.

And with that, she ran.

* * *

_Captain's log. It has taken longer than I thought. I was sure it was within a day's walk to get to Snowpoint City. But with the current blizzard that's happening, it's impossible. It would be very easy to get lost, and I'm not willing to take that chance. It's best to wait the storm out and wait until tomorrow._

He lifted his pen from his diary. Yes, he _did_ have a diary. If anyone were to make fun of him, he wouldn't hesitate on sending out his Tyranitar and unleashing its powerful Hyper Beam.

Steel was in a small cave, a small fire in front of him. He was tired. The storm was merciless. There was no sign that it was letting up. Time was hard to predict in the mountainous area, and if one doesn't have a watch, or some sort of clock, it would have been next to impossible to figure out what the time was.

Steel took out his pocket watch_. 7:30_. Within a few hours, the sun would set. He needed to conserve his energy if he wanted to trek all the way to Snowpoint City. He guessed that he was maybe half way there, maybe two-thirds.

The fire was dying, and Steel knew he would need to get some more firewood soon. He could feel the warmth dying as well.

He stood up, the fire threateningly low. He walked out of the cave, and searched for firewood. Fallen trees were perfect, and luckily, there were a couple of them located near Steel's small shelter.

He picked up a couple pieces of wood and headed back. He didn't want his Pokemon to deplete their strength by doing something trivial as getting firewood. No, he needed his Pokemon to be at their strongest. An Abomasnow may be near and may attack him if it was a fight for food. If his Pokemon weren't at their strongest, Steel knew he would be a goner. And besides, he needed his Pokemon for _other_ reasons.

He needed something from Snowpoint City before going to Mount Coronet. A person couldn't just simply _call_ Arceus from wherever it resided. No, it had to be called with a certain item—an item Steel found to be in the Snowpoint Temple.

He reentered the cave only to find that his fire had been reduced to mere cinders. His red eyes glowing the same colour as the dying flame, like he was waiting for it.

He had an amused look on his face. _Ashes. _That's what he wanted.

Steel smirked.

* * *

It turned out that Nurse Joy was right.

The last light of the world was beginning to dim. The only remnants that light was once there was the orange streaking the sky as well as rippling in the water. Within an hour at most, the sun would say goodbye to the world for the night.

And Dawn had reached Lilypad Town in ten minutes. It would've taken at least twenty minutes in a brisk walk, but with the adrenaline pumping in her veins, it took her half the time to get to the next town.

Lilypad Town was how she remembered it: the contest hall where she participated in, the coliseum where she tag-teamed with Ash to battle against Khoury and Lyra . . .

Wait, the coliseum!

Dawn had the sneaking suspicion that Ash was there. It may have been an instinct, but she took the chance. Without wasting another moment, Dawn ran once more.

As she was running, she was taking in the sights. One the way, she saw the Pokemon Centre, and had a small temptation to forget about Ash and just get some sleep. But she knew in her heart where her priorities were. Even if she were exhausted to the point of fainting, she'd take it if it were to see Ash again.

Remarkably, Piplup stayed asleep the entire time. Dawn's panting, her footsteps, and the nocturnal Pokemon making their way in the night, weren't enough to wake the little pengiun.

* * *

A figure stood in front of the statues of Palkia and Dialga, the rulers of space and time, respectively. A Pikachu was on his shoulders, giving him a somewhat sad and disappointed look. A pair of chocolate brown eyes were on the statues, as if admiring them. But that was far from the truth. His eyes were distant, not at all admiring. There was a hint of sadness in them. And if it weren't nighttime, someone could easily see the brown in his eyes—something that only happened when he's showing off emotion. When that did happen—which was happening at that instant—the emotions were generally negative, and not at all happy.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, placed his left hand on his chest—and more specifically, to his heart—and he placed his right hand on the base of where the statues stood, right next to Pokemon deities' feet. _A wish_. Just like the last time he was here with the Johto duo . . . _and Dawn_. When Lyra had asked him what he wished for, he immediately answered with: "To become a Pokemon master." But inside his heart, he wished for something else. Even today, he wished for that same thing.

Then he felt something—literally. It was like something was burning inside of him—a fire of energy. _An aura_. He felt an aura, a presence—or rather, _two_ presences, _two _auras. He remembered once before that all living things had aura. But he wasn't experienced in that sort of field. But there were instances where his aura would come in handy. Once was when he was still travelling with May and her brother Max—and of course, Brock. It was then that he had met a Lucario. But not just any ordinary Lucario, _Sir Aaron's _Lucario. Back then, he couldn't really handle the concept of aura, as that was the first time ever learning it. When he was at the Tree of Beginning, he tried using his aura to save Mew—and the tree itself. But it was Lucario that saved Mew, but sacrificing itself in the process.

It was then that Lucario learned about friendship. A sad smile curved at his lips. Ash, too learned something that day. Friendship really _was_ important. Pokemon-human friendships were strong bonds. But what really made Ash pull through his victories—especially the Sinnoh League—was his friendship with humans. And more specifically, Dawn.

But what really made Ash sense aura was earlier in his adventures in the Sinnoh Region. It was when he had helped an Aura Sphere-using Riolu. Ash was able to sense its aura, and thus being able to locate the Emanation Pokemon, who at the time was being held captive by Pokemon Hunter J, through their similar aura patterns. And ever since then, he was able to sense anything with aura. He saw a small fire of aura in each and everyone and Pokemon he had met. And every single one of them held different patterns. Ash couldn't explain _how_ that was possible, but it was true.

And he knew those auras well. He felt it pretty much everyday during their adventures. In his mind, he knew that Dawn travelling with him would be dangerous. Exhibits A, B, C, and D, made themselves clear in Alamos Town, the Reverse World, Michina Town (present _and_ past), and lastly, Crown City. But he knew in his heart that he wanted Dawn to keep travelling with him. He felt more at ease when she was around. Sure, he travelled with other girls before, but this time was different. An _aura, _if you will. Not the aura as in the kind a Riolu or a Lucario might use, but as in a _feeling_ around that person. And through this aura, Ash had determined Dawn's was warm and pleasant, and _definitely_ not the kind of aura that Team Rocket gives off. Theirs was more of a comedic kind of aura, as opposed to "scary". And Ash used that term very loosely.

Dawn tried the sneaky approach. She tiptoed, praying to Arceus that she wouldn't get noticed by Ash, or better yet, Pikachu. With Pikachu's acute sense of hearing, it was improbable to sneak passed him. What happened next surprised her just as much, if not more.

"I know you're here, Dawn," Ash said solemnly. And that made Dawn freeze. Stone-faced, she stood in place, Piplup still sleeping and not having the slightest clue that a confrontation would be inevitable . . . kind of like Ash.

Dawn tried to say something, but her voice betrayed her. The words were stuck in her throat, and she couldn't seem to get them out.

"What are you doing here?" Ash continued. His voice didn't seem anger or upset; more _annoyed, _really.

By some miracle, Dawn was able to find the words: "I was looking for you, Ash."

"You shouldn't have come. It's too dangerous."

And for some odd reason, Dawn just snapped. She wasn't taking the "too dangerous" response she was getting from Ash again. No, she wanted to know the _real _reason as to why he left. She _knew_ that was the case. She guessed that it was because she knew Ash really well.

"Ash, really, why don't you want me to travel with you?" Dawn asked harshly. With Ash being distant, she knew something was up. And she wanted to know what that was. She didn't mean to sound _too_ harsh, but that was the case. And Dawn had had it. "I know that things get dangerous. We battled Team Rocket on a daily basis! We battled Team Galactic! So why not now?"

Ash was taken aback. Dawn had never spoken in that tone of voice. Sure, during the first days of travelling together, they were bickering, but it wasn't the same. It was somewhat similar, but right now, it was more powerful, more passionate. And it took Dawn almost all her strength to not break down and it took the rest to keep the tears from falling.

Ash knew she was right. It was clearly there. The door of truth was in front of him, wide open. In a low, soft voice—so soft that it might not have been considered a whisper—Ash spoke: "To protect you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Then something hit her. "The prophecy."

That lit up Ash's eyes. "What about it?"

"It mentions that you'll need help. The last three lines: _Three heroes will help to aid, and the world shall turn to ash. The Chosen One, only through unity will thee prevail. Divided, and they will fail._" Dawn was winning the fight. Her voice didn't show any signs of faltering. "Ash, I know things get dangerous. And I know there are more dangerous things out there. But what about _you_? I don't want you to get hurt. But it can't be helped. It's more than guaranteed that it will happen. It's like saying the sun rises every morning. Whether you like it or not, you'll need help."

Ash fought back, anger rising to his face, red showing as a result. "Yeah, if it were any other person, but not you Dawn!"

What Ash just said was like a punch to the face. "And why not me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"You know that's not what I mean, Dawn!" Ash yelled.

"Then what _do _you mean, Ash?"

With all the yelling that was going on, it was a miracle that Piplup didn't wake up. Dawn had safely put the blue penguin next the base of the statues, right next to Pikachu. The yellow mouse Pokemon, however, was watching the arguing like a tennis match: back and forth they went.

"I know you're a strong trainer and coordinator, Dawn, but—"

"But _what,_ Ash?"

"It's not that I don't want your help. It's just I know you'll get hurt. I can find two other people to help me."

Dawn was still steamed. She was _not_ taking that answer. "Ash, the prophecy has begun! Who knows when the world might end. You need all the help you can get, fast! And right now, I'm here, right now, to _help_ you. So please, let me help you!"

Ash's fists were shaking and trembling, his face directly staring at the ground. Then his voice faltered. "I . . . I can't, Dawn."

"And why not?" Dawn was still practically screaming at that point.

"I want to protect you," Ash said in the same tone of voice—small, soft, and filled with pain.

"I can take care of myself, Ash."

Ash couldn't take it anymore. He snapped once again. "I know you can take care of yourself! But there are some things for certain that I know you can't handle by yourself! In my dream, Arceus killed you in cold blood. I don't want that to happen. Not to you or anyone else! And that's why I wanna protect you!"

"Then why aren't you with me?" Dawn asked. "If you want to protect me, shouldn't you stay close to me, like a bodyguard?"

"But that's just it, Dawn," Ash said, his voice calmer, but still angry. "Sometimes, if you want to protect someone, you have to keep your distance. The pain hurts you as much as it hurts me."

Dawn stayed silent, her voice unable to be found again. Ash took this opportunity to speak again.

His voice was still strained and harsh and strong—and pained. "There are millions of people in this world, and all of them at risk. Just like in the prophecy: _The regions, this evil will destroy and raid, and a battle in a final clash._ And all of them I want to protect. My friends, my mom, _your _friends and family—I want to protect them all! But of all the people in the world, _you_ are the one I want to protect the most!"

"And why is _that_, Ash?" Dawn screamed. Dawn's eyes widened. What was he trying to get at? But it was because of this question that Dawn was able to regain her voice.

"It's 'cuz . . . It's 'cuz . . ." Soft sobs could be heard. Ash was trying his best not to cry. However, Dawn wasn't able to hear them, due to it being so faint.

His fists were still shaking, and the rim of his hat covered his eyes.

"It's because of _what, _Ash?" Dawn was tired—figuratively and literally. She was genuinely tired from all the running. And she was tired of Ash keeping her in the dark.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Ash blurted out. The daggers returned, sharpened, and willing to stab at his heart once more.

All noise stopped. The Pokemon stopped their talking in their own language. Even the cliché crickets stopped their chirping. Dead silence. Dawn was able to hear her own heartbeat. And even with Ash blurting out his true feelings—the feelings he wished he had the courage to tell before today—Piplup didn't give any signs that it was disturbed by the sudden confession.

It was Dawn's turn to be taken aback. _That's _what Ash meant when he said it would be too much on his heart if she was gone. He loved her too much to get herself hurt.

Tears were on both of their faces. Dawn stepped closer, not realizing what she was doing until she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Ash's automatic response was to wrap his arms around her waist, which he would have done regardless of the situation.

"Oh, Ash," Dawn whispered, stroking his untamed raven black hair. At the same time, Ash was caressing her back soothingly.

And with that, she poured all her emotions in a single kiss.

* * *

"I have one question, Ash," Dawn said.

A more cheerful Ash was right beside her—the way it should have been.

It was the next day, and Dawn and Ash were just walking around, taking in the scenery, and reminiscing their time they had spent in Lilypad Town. With a bit of courage, Ash grasped Dawn's left hand with his right. Of course, he was a little hesitant at first, but he was glad he did, as he felt his heart soar through the heavens. Similar feelings were being felt by Dawn as well.

Dawn was glad she put Piplup in his Poke Ball. They were partners, friends 'til the end, but Dawn did need her privacy. And Piplup wasn't usually too thrilled that he wasn't the center of Dawn's universe. The Cyndaquil-Piplup quarrels weren't something Dawn wanted to go through again.

"And what is, Dawn?"

"Yesterday, before the—um, _moment—_how did you know that I was there?" Dawn asked.

Ash smiled—grinning from ear to ear. He was so glad to be with her, and actually _be_ with her. Without any reluctance, he answered with a single word: "Aura."

"Aura?" Dawn questioned.

Ash looked up at the sky, smiling. The sky was clear—not a cloud anywhere, and the sun blazed brightly. He wished that it was like that—his life, anyway. It was always so hectic when it came to Ash's life. So many things have happened. It was nice to travel, meet new people, and to go on the adventure of a lifetime. But sometimes things went a little _too_ crazy. He wished he could just put a stop to that, and spend the day with person he cared about most—the one he truly loved. But the constant adventures were his life. Ever since he saw Ho-Oh flying—a rainbow also visible—he knew his life wasn't going to be ordinary.

"Aura," Ash repeated. Then he laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "It's kinda complicated. But basically, everything and everyone has their own aura. And some people can sense and use this aura."

"Wow," Dawn said, impressed.

"And even some Pokemon can use aura," Ash continued. "Riolu and Lucario are able to just that. You've seen them, Dawn. Maylene's Lucario for example. And like I said, even some people are able to manipulate aura. Remember Riley from Iron Island?"

Dawn nodded, and then blinked. "And . . . _you_ know how to use it?"

Ash chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Actually, I've never been trained in using aura. While I was still travelling with Brock, May, and her brother, we came across Sir Aaron's Lucario, who was trapped in his staff for a long time—back when a Poke Ball ceased to exist."

Dawn pursed her lips, thinking hard. _Sir Aaron . . . I've heard that name before—but where?_ _Oh, now I remember!_ "Wasn't this Sir Aaron the one who was able to stop two armies of Pokemon from fighting? He used his aura in the Tree of Beginning to stop the fighting, right? The one they call the _True Guardian of Aura._"

"Where'd you learn that, Dawn?"

"From school," Dawn answered. "We learned about it when we were learning about history. See, sometimes the history of the Sinnoh Region can be boring, so our teacher thought it would be a good idea to learn the history of other regions as well. And so we learned a little bit about Hoenn's history."

"Are you gonna let me finish my story?"

Dawn laughed lightly. "Of course."

"Anyway, when we were in the town of Rota, there was a tournament commemorating what Sir Aaron had done, so we participated. The winner was crowned 'Hero of the Year'. And in the end, I won, meaning I was the 'hero of the year' that year. I was given the staff that had once belonged to Sir Aaron himself. And when I assumed the position of the aura guardian, a light flashed and his Lucario appeared. It sensed my aura and thought _I _was Sir Aaron."

"And why was that, Ash?" Dawn asked. The more Ash talked about himself, the more she wanted to know more about him. She felt like this before—back at the Johto airport—like the fact that she didn't know Ash all that much. But this time was different. It was like the door to Ash was open, and it was inviting.

"Apparently my aura patterns are similar to that of Sir Aaron's. And it was then that I learned I could manipulate aura the same way Riley could. But, like I said, I'm not trained in that sort of thing."

"Okay, I get it," Dawn said, "but that doesn't explain how you were able to sense me back at the coliseum."

"Dawn, do you remember the Riolu that was kidnapped by Hunter J?"

Dawn's expression saddened, remembering it clearly. "You mean the Riolu that was able to use Aura Sphere? Yeah, I remember."

Ash nodded. "During then, I told you I was somehow able to sense where Riolu was, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, ever since then, I was able to sense the aura of many things. Different kinds of Pokemon, Brock, you, Piplup, Pikachu—all of them I was able to sense _something_. Only later did I find out that it was your individual auras burning inside. And since we travelled for so long, I could recognize your aura right away."

"Oh," was all that Dawn was able to get out. The more Dawn learned about her boyfriend (she still couldn't believe that it happened) the more interesting it got. Who knew Ash was able to use aura? Or at least had some experience with it?

She was pondering more on the subject until she heard a _beep, beep. _

She and Ash walked a little ways away from the town. They were now on the road to the next town. And the one driving the car was someone Ash and Dawn knew pretty well.

"Reggie!" they said.

Reggie, Paul's older brother, smiled and got out of his car. "Well, well, if it isn't Ash and Dawn."

"What are you doing here, Reggie?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I was in Lilypad town to deliver a Pokemon to its trainer, because she wanted to use it in an upcoming contest soon," Reggie answered. "And now that I'm done, I'm on my way to see Paul in Snowpoint City."

"Really?" Dawn asked. The mention of a contest always got her excited.

The breeder nodded. Then an idea struck him. "Since it looks like you guys currently don't know where you're headed to next, why don't you come to Snowpoint as well? I'll give you guys a lift if you want."

It was true. They saw the airship flying toward the Sinnoh Region, so they followed. But now that they're here, they didn't know where to start looking. So they took him on his offer.

"Sure, that sounds great, Reggie," Ash said. "Thanks."

Reggie smiled. "Sure—oh, what's this?"

"What's what?" Ash and Dawn asked.

"Oh nothing. I just noticed you guys are holding hands. And I doubt it's for crossing the street. So, when did it happen?"

"When did what happen?" Ash asked, clueless as always. The purple-haired breeder shot Dawn a look that asked, _Are you serious?_ Dawn shot back another look that said, _I have no idea._ And luckily Reggie accepted the answer. He knew Ash was dense.

Several people had noted that Reggie and Ash were the same, personality-wise. They were both caring for Pokemon—one of many things that caught Dawn's attention. But one thing that was definitely different about the two was Ash's denseness. Well, she guessed it couldn't be helped.

"Ash, he means when we got together," Dawn explained. "As in _together_."

"Oh!" Ash exclaimed. "Yesterday."

"Really? Just yesterday?" Reggie asked. "I thought for sure you guys would've gotten together sooner. I guess I owe Paul five dollars now. Oh, hey look, another reason to visit Paul."

"Owe?" Ash questioned. "Why do you owe Paul?"

The Veilstone City inhabitant laughed. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Ash. Now come on. We better hurry if we want to see Paul before lunch."

* * *

_Finally_, Steel thought. _I'm finally here._ He surveyed his surroundings. Snow, snow, and more snow.

Snowpoint City was in its usual white appeal. Snow lightly fell from the grey clouds overhead. And seeing this made Steel scowl. Why wasn't it like _this_ when he was hiking to the city?

As he walked, he received a couple of odd glances. It wasn't everyday someone arrived at Snowpoint. What with the constant snowing, many people thought it wasn't the best tourist attraction.

He kept his eyes on the prize. Putting his winter coat hood, Steel made his way to the Snowpoint Temple, where the colossal Regigigas stood and slept. There was a reason as to why Regigigas was there. Snowpoint Temple wasn't just a place for sleeping for the large Pokemon. Inside the temple was item—the item Steel sought out for. And Regigigas was there to protect it.

The Pyramid King, Brandon of the Kanto Battle Frontier, was there to see to it that preparations were made in repairing the temple. When Regigigas was rudely woken up, it destroyed the temple, as well as other things. And Brandon was there to make sure everything was going right on schedule.

The repairs were going well—maybe a week more to finish rebuilding. And surprisingly, Paul was there too. Ever since his departure at the Lily of the Valley Conference at Lily of the Valley Island, he went straight for Snowpoint. But he was disappointed when he found Brandon was busy, and couldn't make time with a rematch. So he decided to help with the repairs—hitting two birds with one stone, when he thought about it.

If Paul were to help, it make the rebuilding go a bit faster. And the faster it went, the faster Paul could have his rematch. But he didn't know it was going to be postponed a little longer.

Steel's boots crunched the snow. This caused the Pyramid King and the purple-haired trainer to look up from the blueprints.

"Who are you?" the head of the battle frontier boomed. "This is a restricted area for the time being. If you want explore the temple, you're going to have to wait until next week."

Steel smirked. "I'm not a tourist. I just came here to claim what's rightfully mine! And I was sure _you _of all people should know who I am."

Now that Brandon thought about it, he _did_ look familiar. "I'm sorry if you challenged the Battle Pyramid and I forgot about you but—"

Steel's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Ah, so you finally remember, Brandon."

Paul looked at both figures. What were they talking about? At that moment, he shivered. Not from the cold, but from the fact that he was standing in Ash's shoes for a moment—the fact that he was clueless and didn't know what was going on. So he asked, "Who is this, Brandon?"

Steel looked amused. "Tell him, Brandon."

"I remember you clearly," Brandon said. "What power you had, though you still lost. Even though we battled, I don't remember if you gave your name."

Steel's red eyes blazed, wearing a crooked grin. "It wasn't important. But what _was_ important was _this_."

From his coat pocket, he took out a stone orb resembling a Poke Ball.

Paul paled. He has seen that object before, though not in real life. During his early childhood, he was learning about history. And at that time, he didn't know yet but he was in the same class as Dawn. And after they had learned about Sir Aaron, they learned a bit about Pokelantis—the king being the major topic of discussion.

Steel turned his attention to Paul. "Ah, so you put the pieces together, have you? Then you'll know that the spirit that dwelt in this very orb has taken over me as its host. After reading about this myself, I knew it was perfect before I plot my revenge. Indeed, the spirit of the king is in me now, and I plan to use his guidance to take my revenge . . . and to rule the world."

"I won't allow this!" Brandon yelled. He took out a Poke Ball and threw it. "Regirock, I need your assistance!"

The Rock type legendary golem stood and roared its intimidating cry. The seven dots on its face glowed, signalling that it was ready to take orders.

"I'll help too," Paul said and took out one of his own Poke Balls. "Aggron, stand by for battle!"

The fearsome Iron Armour Pokemon stood in a flash of light.

"Very well," Steel said calmly. "If I must go through you to get what I want, then so be it."

Steel reached for his belt and grasped a Dark Ball and held it out for the frontier brain and trainer to see clearly. Surprise was clearly in their eyes, as they had never seen such a thing. A smirk curved his lips. "Oh, you're probably wondering about this. It's a Dark Ball—a special type of Poke Ball developed by my father. A Pokemon caught by one of these gain their maximum power. Now I'll show you! Tyranitar, destroy!"

With a flash of light a green reptilian Pokemon emerged, hunger and hate in its eyes.

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" Steel commanded.

Without hesitation, the Armour Pokemon shot out an orange devastating and concentrated beam straight at Aggron and Regirock. When the move connected, a huge cloud of smoke was released.

When the smoke cleared, Aggron and Regirock lay on the snow, fainted. Their trainers were also blown away by the blast. Paul and Brandon were lying on the snow, fear and pain in their expressions. All four figures that were lying before Steel were scratched and bruised.

"What power!" Paul managed through gritted teeth.

Steel scoffed. "I expected more from the head of the Kanto Battle Frontier and a Sinnoh League finalist. Guess I was wrong."

Steel returned his Tyranitar into its Dark Ball and walked passed the two injured trainers and their Pokemon like they weren't a threat at all.

It was then that Paul and Brandon heard the sound of a hum of a car's engine. Three people got out of the car quickly and ran to the two trainers on the snow. A breeder, a trainer, and a coordinator ran to their side. Reggie, Ash, and Dawn were shocked when they saw what had happened to the two trainers.

Reggie, being the older brother, was there first. Ash and Dawn were right on his trail, holding hands as they were running.

"W—what happened here, Paul?" Reggie asked his younger brother.

Paul and Brandon struggled to get on their feet. Ash and Reggie helped them up.

Paul clasped his hand over his left arm. "I don't know. Some guy with a Dark Ball came over, released his Tyranitar, and walked inside the temple."

It was Ash's turn to pale. "Did—did you say Dark Ball?"

Paul nodded. "Why? Do you know something?"

Before he could answer, Ash saw a figure emerged from the entrance, an item in his hands. Even though he just saw this guy, he had his fists clenched, like he already knew this guy was bad news.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded. "Are you the one with the Dark Ball?"

"So you've heard of me then," Steel guessed.

"I have a feeling I know who you are," Ash said. Flashbacks of Celebi, Suicune, and a man behind a mask, came flooding in his mind. "Why are you here, Iron-Masked Marauder?"

Steel laughed. "Iron-Masked Marauder, did you say? I haven't heard that name in long time. How refreshing!"

"What are you doing here, Marauder?"

Steel smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one. It was more like an amused smile, as if to say _Do you want to test me, boy?_ "So you think I'm the Iron-Masked Marauder?"

Ash gritted his teeth. "Who else could you be? I don't know anyone else with a Dark Ball."

"But that's where you're wrong, _Ash Ketchum._" Steel spat out his name. He said his name like it left a sour taste just by saying it.

"Then who are you?"

"I don't usually give out my name, especially to those I hate. But for you, I'll make an exception. My father's plans were foiled by a _child_? Bah!"

"Who's your father?" Ash asked.

"You already know. You've said it quite a few times. Yes, I am Steel, and my father was indeed the Iron-Masked Marauder!"

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like the confession scene? I know I did. That scene reminded me of Zero no Tsukaima (The Familiar of Zero) season two, episode four, the boat scene. Check it out, if you want.**

**Please review, it really makes me become a better author. And it also gives me support to continue. It really helps. Thanks for reading!**

**(Did anyone notice I forgot to put a comma after sincerely last chapter? If you guys didn't, I bet you're checking now.)**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lux (Rising From Ashes)**


	10. About Time

**I guess I'm not dead.**

**Hey, what's up all you wonderful readers? I know I've been out of fanfiction when I recently said I would update more, but I couldn't. School has swamped me with loads of homework. Chemistry in particular. I mean, if I said 2,3-dimethyl-3-cyclohexene would you understand? Chances are, you wouldn't.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this appropriately named chapter, _About Time_.**

* * *

Chapter 10: About Time

And the scariest part was that Ash saw the family resemblance.

From the brief time he saw the Iron-Masked Marauder, he saw a look of pure hate—probably toward him. The eyes, the scowl—everything. He knew that Steel looked familiar—but he couldn't put his finger on it, until now.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked. He tried to sound more confident than he felt, but he didn't know whether or not he really _was_.

But he also found something that was strikingly familiar. What was it . . . ?

Then he sensed his aura. Again, strikingly familiar . . .

"I was just about to leave," Steel answered calmly. "I just came to get what was mine." He held up an object in his hand. It looked kind of like an instrument—a woodwind. It was light blue in colour, as the name suggests: azure. He had seen that object before . . .

Now he remembers! While searching up the legends of Sinnoh, he came across a book with various myths—not necessarily just Sinnoh mythology, but also Kanto's and Johto's and even Hoenn's. He wanted information on the lake guardian trio, but he found a section about Arceus first, and he decided it may be an interesting read. So he took a gander.

What he found out was that Arceus only appeared when called with a specific item. When he looked at a picture of it but the instrument looked familiar as well. He first thought it was a flute, as that was its name. But he soon found himself remembering the events with Lugia and the legendary bird trio. An ocarina . . . that's what it was called. Melody had one.

But the thing was that he only remembered the picture. He didn't remember actually reading what was _in _the article, but he did remember that he had read it.

"What are you planning with to do with the Azure Flute?" Ash asked.

Everyone was surprised that Ash new what the object in Steel's hands was—even Steel raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you know what this item is then, is that right?"

"That still doesn't answer my question," Ash said.

Steel smirked. "You'll find out."

"I won't let you steal an artifact that's meant to stay in a temple!" Ash exclaimed. "It's there for a reason, and I'm not letting you get by!"

"Very well. I guess I have no choice. Let's see how you do against my Pokemon. Scizor, destroy!"

Steel took out a Dark Ball from his belt once more. He threw it and a red light flashed. When the light was gone, a bipedal, sort of ant-like, Pokemon appeared. It was mostly red in colouration though there were black on its neck, chest, and abdomen. There were yellow and black "eye" patterns on its pincers, bearing a faint resemblance to a Trapinch's head. Its yellow eyes were just as intimidating as its pincers—completely terrifying.

Ash looked to his right where his yellow companion rested, who also seemed to have a look of disgust toward the son of the Iron-Masked Marauder. Pikachu knew he had hated the elite Rocket member. The same hate fell upon his son. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Okay then. Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!"

The Mouse Pokemon charged then released the 100,000 volts of electricity toward Scizor.

However, both the Pincer Pokemon and its trainer looked unfazed. Steel scoffed. "Is that really the best you can do? Scizor, Metal Claw."

Scizor's pincers glowed a shining silver colour. With one swipe of its claw the Thunder Bolt dissipated.

"Pika?"

"What?" Ash's eyes narrowed. "If Thunder Bolt didn't work, then try this on for size! Pikachu! Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu nodded. The electric mouse ran at high speeds, coming closer and closer to its target—Scizor. As he ran, a barrier of dangerous sparks, thunder and lightning surrounded the electric type. "Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika—_PIKA_!"

"Iron Head," Steel said calmly. As Pikachu closed the distance, Scizor did the same. A silvery aura surrounded the Pincer Pokemon, then charged for the attack head on—literally.

A cloud of smoke was inevitable. A gust of wind resulted in the collision of the two combatants.

Steel had his arms crossed. With a smirk he said, "Finish this off with Hyper Beam."

It couldn't be seen with the smoke cloud still lingering but two orange orbs appeared in front of Scizor's pincers. The powerful Hyper Beam hit its mark dead on. Ash watched in disbelief as he saw his lifelong companion slice through the cloud of smoke and skid on the snow and stopped near his feet, bruises and scratches clearly visible.

"Pikachu . . ." Ash said weakly. He knelt down and picked him up. Though the air was cold, Ash's eyes were colder, glowering in hatred as anger was seething from within him.

Steel just laughed. "In all honesty, I would have expected the winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference to be more of a challenge, but I see there wasn't one."

He took out his Dark Ball and returned his Scizor. "I'll take my leave now," Steel announced, his back to the trainers and the Pyramid King. "Hopefully, the next time we meet, there will be _some_ sort of challenge."

A gust of wind, with snow clinging on, blew behind him as he walked farther and farther away from the group. They averted their gaze so the snow wouldn't get caught in their eyes. When they looked back, Steel was gone.

* * *

"Tell me everything that happened," Ash demanded, his eyes fixed on Paul.

They were at the Pokemon Centre, resting from the sudden attack they had just encountered. They sat on the many available tables in the centre, discussing what had just happened. Paul's hardened expression told Ash not to press him too much, but he had to know. Whether they had noticed it or not, they had become somewhat close ever since the Sinnoh League. They might have been labelled as "friends." But that wasn't to say they were on the best of terms. Paul was still his usual self—hard, cruel. But there was the occasional softness that was growing within him. And sooner or later, that softness would bloom and show its beauty of gentleness, surfacing itself.

Ash and Dawn sat on one end while Paul and Brandon sat on the other side. After Ash had asked the question all parties remained silent. It wasn't to say it was an awkward silence. More tense. Finally, Brandon broke the silence.

"As I was making progress in rebuilding the temple where Regigigas slept," Brandon started, "the man who called himself Steel appeared and disrupted the whole operation. And the rebuilding was almost complete. Because of him it would take the team a week more than we planned before the temple would be complete."

"I see," Ash said. "Brandon, do you know anything about him?"

"I do," he answered. "It was a while ago—about a year after you had conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier. I would assume you were in the Sinnoh Region by then?"

Ash nodded then motioned for Brandon to continue his story.

"During that time I was doing research on the Snowpoint Temple. Having six of the seven symbols, he challenged me to a match for my symbol. It was a fierce battle—his Houndour against my Registeel. Despite the type disadvantage, I had managed to defeat him. But when I realized his true motive, it was too late. He had caused a distraction so I couldn't get to him in time when he snatched an artifact from my collection. I'm sure you know what it is, Ash. You had experienced its power firsthand."

Recognition sparked in his mind. "I knew I felt that aura before," Ash said.

"What are you talking about, Ash?" Dawn asked, curiosity overtaking her.

Ash turned to his girlfriend. "Dawn, did you learn anything about an empire that once thrived here in our world—a place called Pokelantis?"

"I've heard of that," Dawn said.

"I've heard of it, too," Paul added. "Supposedly, the king wanted to rule the world and attempted to do so with Ho-Oh's power. Furious, Ho-Oh destroyed the entire kingdom of Pokelantis. Legends stated that the king escaped and trapped Ho-Oh in a stone orb."

Ash shook his head. "You can debate many things about what's inside that stone orb, but one thing for sure is that Ho-Oh is _not_ one of those things."

"How do you know this, Ash?" Dawn questioned. Again, the more Ash talked about himself, the more interesting it had gotten—and the more Dawn wanted to know.

"Like I said before, Dawn, Ash had experienced it firsthand," Brandon said. He glanced at Ash. "Perhaps you should tell them, Ash."

Ash laughed sheepishly. "I would, but it's kinda hard, if you know what I mean."

Brandon laughed as well. "I see you haven't changed, personality-wise. However, I do need to congratulate you on your victory in the Sinnoh League. And Ash, I mean no offence, but what you did back then was probably one of the most foolish and stupidest thing you had ever done in your life."

Ash just shrugged. Brandon was right. "What about jumping into the Reverse World to go after Dawn, not knowing if there was ever going to be a way out, and only caring about her safety when I plunged in after her?" Ash countered.

"You did _what_?" Brandon and Paul exclaimed, looking mystified.

"Did you really go into the Giratina's realm without any regard for your own safety or plan?" Paul asked. "I knew loved her, but I'd say that was stupid."

Ash blushed at Paul's latter statement. He didn't want Paul to press _him_ for answers when that's what Ash wanted to do with Paul and Brandon. Luckily, Dawn broke in and brought them to the task at hand.

"Can I please know what Ash did in the Kanto Battle Frontier?"

"Oh, right," Ash laughed, but quickly died down. He saw the look on her face—a look that was not at all amused. It was more irritation and possibly even worrisome. And by that look, Dawn was _not_ laughing. "Brandon, after you."

Brandon nodded. "Where did I leave off again? Right, 'the most foolish and stupidest thing you had ever done'."

"I think they heard the first time, Brandon."

"I know. I just wanted to make my point across—_loud and clear_." Brandon inhaled and continued. "Anyway, Ash, being excited after I told him the story of the king of Pokelantis, ran straight for the artifact. I guess he wanted to release Ho-Oh."

Three pairs of eyes darted their way toward the raven-haired trainer. Ash could only scratch the back of his head out of nervousness. Indeed, it was the only thing he did—or rather, _could—_do.

"But what was inside that stone orb was not the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh," Brandon stated. "It was the spirit of the king of Pokelantis."

"And the spirit of the king took over my body," Ash finished. "That was why the aura within Steel felt so familiar. Not just the similar patterns between him and his father, but the aura of the king. Even as a spirit, the king has an aura."

"And you were able to get rid of him?" Dawn looked worried.

"Of course, Dawn." Ash smiled like it was no big deal. Well, in his case, it might not have been, considering all the other things he had been through. But for Dawn, being a friend and furthermore, a _girlfriend, _she couldn't help but feel concerned. "No need to worry, right?"

"I guess . . ." However, Dawn didn't sound too convinced. She knew Ash was alright—exhibit A was sitting right beside her, wearing a goofy grin—but the thought of Ash being possessed really got to her.

What if that happened again? What if Ash didn't recognize her if the spirit of the king of Pokelantis, or any other supernatural being, had taken over his body? Would he still love her? All of her self-doubt was like a cold, steely hand gripping her fragile heart—a hurricane of worry, and . . . guilt? But, truly, that's how she felt—guilty.

Now it was Ash's turn to be worried. One smile was enough to melt the coldness she also felt. He inched closer and hugged her, caressing her back in the process. Putting his mouth close to her ear, he said, "Like I said Dawn, no need to worry. And really, there was nothing to be worried about in the first place. What happened with the spirit was long ago." And that was enough. And barely audibly he added, "I won't do anything to make you worry like that—well, not intentionally, anyway. I love you too much to let that happen."

A smile graced her lips. "Thanks, Ash."

Paul had a knowing look while Brandon looked indifferent, both staring at the—both of them having the exact same thought—"couple".

"So, when did this little—_thing—_start?" Brandon asked. It was none of his business, he'd admit. But sometimes curiosity gets the better of people—even an individual like Brandon with his strong morals are curious. It was only a matter of the question—_would the cat die?_—and answering _yes_ would Brandon not cross the line of his friends' personal lives. Obviously, he didn't feel it crossed the line—well, not _too_ much, anyway.

Ash and Dawn looked at Brandon nervously. "What do you mean, Brandon?" Ash asked.

"It's obvious you guys are together," Paul supplied. And Ash and Dawn's eyes made their way to Paul, surprise held within the brown and blue orbs. "And a little tip: try to whisper what is considered private to you, Ash."

"I guess you figured it out, Paul," Ash conceded. "And I guess you've figured it out too Brandon."

Brandon only nodded.

Paul smiled again. "And it's about time, too."

* * *

"So how'd you guys figure it out anyway?" Dawn had to ask. It was bugging her ever since they noticed she and Ash were a couple.

A breeze blew in their direction. It wasn't a cold, bone-chilling gust—a refreshing one, really. They stood outside of the Pokemon Centre, their Pokemon fully rested and raring to go on their next destination.

"Reggie sort of told me," Paul confessed. "But that didn't mean I didn't know you liked her, Ash. That I figured out for myself."

Ash turned toward the purple haired trainer. "Was it really that obvious?"

"A blind Pachirisu could see that."

"Even though I've only known you for a short while, Dawn, I've known Ash for longer," Brandon offered. "But I know Ash more as a trainer rather than _himself_, but I find myself saying _anyone_ could see you have feelings for the girl. And Dawn, when I met you here some time ago, I see you gave more hints than what you would like to admit, am I right?"

Dawn blushed. There was no way she could counter that—the truth was the truth. But that didn't mean she still felt a bit embarrassed by Brandon's keenness.

"So, what are you going to do with Steel, Ash?" Brandon asked.

Ash turned to the Pyramid King. "We got to find out more about the Azure Flute. Any suggestions, Dawn?"

"How about the Canalave Library?"Dawn offered. "It has all sorts of information. I'm pretty sure there are archives full of Sinnoh myths."

"Sounds good." Ash looked at Paul. "Paul, I know we sometimes don't get along—well, make that _most _of the time. But I need your help. Steel is really tough. I need all the help I could get. So, are you in?"

"On one condition," Paul said.

"Sure, anything, Paul."

Paul had to smile. There he goes again, making rash decisions and promises. Paul bet that that would be the death of Ash. "That you don't get lovey-dovey with your girlfriend. And if you do, make sure I don't see it."

Ash laughed. "Okay." His attention turned back to Brandon. "What are you going to do, Brandon?"

"I'll stay here," Brandon answered. "I still need to finish rebuilding the temple. I'm sure you'll do fine. I'm sure the _Chosen One_ is up for the challenge."

Ash looked surprised. "Where did you hear that from? I mean, it's not like it's something I advertise to the whole world."

Brandon chuckled. "I hear things here and there. If you want to head to Canalave City, I suggest you get going. The storms here are merciless. The faster you get to Canalave, the faster you avoid the blizzards."

"Thanks again, Brandon," Ash said. "And hopefully the next time we meet it won't be because I need your help in saving the world."

"I'll hold you to that, Ash."

The trio started the trek down the mountain and to someplace that's a little bit warmer. They could only hope that the sun is still there high in the sky.

With their backs toward Brandon, his expression fell into a more serious one. _Let's just hope you three are enough. Chosen One, don't let your guard down for a second. There will be many more trials lay ahead. Especially for you Ash. Can you handle it?_

And once again the curiosity got the better of him. Only this time he was sure the cat had died.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. My only concern was if it was boring or anything.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, it's greatly appreciated. Stories are meaningless if there are no readers, am I right? And my readers support me and make want to write more. So, please, take like, I don't know, maybe 2-3 minutes to voice your honest opinions. And best of all, it's free!**

**I'm not sure when this story will be finished. It's likely going to end in the next couple of chapters as this is only the first part of a trilogy I'm planning. Most of you guys already know about the trilogy (the most obvious hint being the title), so this is just a little heads up, really.**

**Momentai and Daijoubu!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lux (Rising From Ashes)**


End file.
